Ebony's Weavings
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: [incomplete, original character, some sex in chapter five] There are currently forty chapters in the series, though the parts are broken into five chapters a pop. This details the story of Ebony, from her earliest memory on.
1. Chapters 1-5

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter One

### From the Beginning

#### by: Yuuki Miyaka

The elf was running through the woods desperately, her daughter secure on her back. There were humans near her, and she had to outrun them somehow. But even more desperately, she needed to rest. Her lungs were burning, and she could barely see the forest around her. And the humans would catch up at any moment.

Finding a small clearing with good brush around it, the elf thought she might be able to hide from the humans and rest. If they were to find her now, she would have no chance of escape. She crouched in the dank bushes, placing her daughter in a large hole she found buried within a giant tree. It was the best she could do. The child, seeming to understand, said nothing, but merely tossed her night-black hair and scrambled up until she was invisible.

And then the humans were upon the clearing, and they could see the elven woman. It wasn't hard for them to catch her, and they laughed cruelly as they slaughtered her. To the end, the elf kept the vision of her daughter in the forefront of her mind, desperate to escape the pain at least.

The child, somehow able to see what was going on, screamed. It was a low, primeval echo, calling out her mother's name. "Memory . . . ." She did not even notice when another elf came to her rescue.

The new elf seemed almost demonic. Perhaps it was the near-insane glint in his eyes or the amazing way he wielded his sword. For whatever reason, he managed to take the three humans by surprise and the two he didn't kill he ran off. The light of vengeance died from his eyes, and the child was able to reassess her first impression.

He was not too much older than she, by her reckoning. His white hair and grey eyes gave him an almost washed out, albino look, and he seemed like something from the skies, all blue and grey. His face was made for smiling, and now he did so, trying to coax her out of the tree she was hiding in.

She came to him, not understanding just why she trusted him, but knowing that she did so. And he pulled her up onto the great, hairy beast he was riding, and set off. Soon, they came to another clearing, this one filled with elves. The star-elf set her down in front of a large, dark elf, one who could (and did) make her cower in fear. The dark elf, in his turn, was next to an elf that reminded the child of happiness, tenderness, and sunshine. Her hair was golden, and her face was gentle.

The dark one spoke, his voice low and commanding. "What is this cub doing here? Where did you find her, Skywise?" The star-elf sighed.

"I found her in the forest, along with another elf. I wasn't in time to save that one."

At this, the golden elf nodded, and said briskly, "You'll have to find her a place to stay." And then she turned to the child before her. "Do you have a name, cub?"

The child tried to speak three times before her voice could be heard over her fear. "I was known as Firetemper."

The golden one nodded again, then spoke once more. "You are welcome to our tribe, Firetemper. The one who saved you is Skywise, I am Joyleaf, and this is my lifemate and chief, Bearclaw. Stay with us until we find your tribe."

But they never did find her tribe. And eventually Firetemper became one of the Wolfriders in her own right. But those tales are for another day.

**Author's notes**:  
Just so you know, Firetemper is the cub name for Ebony. I will continue the stories of Ebony as time passes and permits in a series called ElfQuest: Ebony's Weavings. Feel free to share this story with your friends if you like it or think they would. Just remember to give credit to Wendy and Richard Pini, and to me! Thanks!!

## Chapter Two

### Horrible Memories

Firetemper awoke the next evening to a rumbling within her belly. It was easy enough to understand what her body was craving. She'd had no real nourishment for three days now, and it was fast becoming four days. If she didn't get something soon, her mother would have died for nothing. 

And then the memory returned. Her mother, dead at the hands of the humans. There was no real anger at the moment. That would come later. Right now, there was soul-searing grief that took her hunger and twisted it to nausea. Perhaps it would be best if she ate nothing after all. 

She burrowed deeper into the furs provided by the elf that had saved her. Skywise was his name, and he'd been very gentle with her, careful, as though she might break. But if she hadn't by this point, she would probably not break now. She may be a cub, but she understood death and dying, and all that such things entailed. Perhaps she'd grown up a little faster than other cubs, but that didn't matter anymore. Her tribe was gone. Though Memory had tried to shield her eyes from the carnage the humans had wreaked, Firetemper had seen enough. If any of her tribemates did still live, she would be surprised. And they didn't have the Memorykeeper any longer to remember the history, or even those who had just died. 

Her heart chilled, and those sleeping near her shivered. That chill had stolen out of her body to infect the elves near her, to keep them awake and heart-cold. The memory of the carnage stole into their dreams as well, horrifying each elf in turn throughout the tribe. 

Finally, Skywise came to get her. He knew that no matter what, she needed to eat today. All day his dreams had been haunted by her gaunt look and the fear in her eyes. He hoped that a good meal or two would change a little of that, at least. And in all truth, for whatever reason, he cared for this cubling, worried about her, and hoped to the High Ones that she would be okay. He found her burrowed so deep inside the furs that he could barely make her out at all. And he approached her warily, unsure of what she would do when cornered this way.

He needn't have worried, really. She had no weapon. She had no anger. All she had to her name were the skins on her back, and the grief in her heart, and soon enough the grief would fade away and the skins would grow too small. He didn't know the pain she felt, or the fear that these elves would cast her out of this tribe as well, forcing her to live on her own, keeping herself alive as best she could. And she knew that she wouldn't survive. Not out there on her own. Not now. 

When he stepped inside the confines of her room, she heard him immediately. But she couldn't do a thing about it. She didn't really want to. All she wanted was to be left alone. Skywise could feel this, could feel her Sending this feeling to him, much the same way Starjumper Sent such feelings. She was untaught, but not unskilled. It was a normal enough talent, but it made him wonder what else she was skilled at. And he found that he wondered a great deal more about her. He wondered such things as who raised her, what she enjoyed doing, whether or not she'd had the same upbringing that he'd had. Whether she could play a decent game of "catch-the-cub." And whether she would be able to partner with him in a game of taal much later on. 

"Firetemper?" It was a soft question. He knew already that she wanted him gone, and he didn't want to press her too quickly. When she raised her head, he winced. The hollows beneath her cheekbones were grey and her appearance was sallow. There were shadows under her eyes, darknesses that even a full day's sleep hadn't been able to erase. And he wondered just how much longer she would have survived before the humans found her again, had he left her behind. "Come with me, cubling. You need to eat." 

Her stomach growled, acknowledging what he said with it's own opinion. It seemed that her stomach had no respect for the grief she carried within her. She glared down at the offending part of her, giving it the very stare that had earned her name so long before. But she didn't want to think about her father, who had given her the name after her most spectacular temper-tantrum. She didn't want to think about her mother and sister, who'd teased her unmercifully about the glares she was able to give others, glares that might have held the power of death within them, had she possessed such magic. 

Skywise held out a hand to her, and she rose completely from the furs and took his hand, going out into the night to where the tribe had rustled up one of Strongbow's kills. And although she ate sparingly, before the end of it, each tribemember was commenting quietly to his or her neighbor that there would have to be a great many more kills in order to keep that cub satisfied.

**Author's Notes**:  
Thus ends the second part of the story. I know it's going very slowly, but I'm trying to set up just who Firetemper is, so that I won't have to dwell so much on her later. I hope you are enjoying the story. And don't worry, it does get more lighthearted later. 

## Chapter Three

### A New Elf Emerges From The Cub

Firetemper had been within the tribe for so long that most of her memories of the other tribe had been forgotten, remembered vaguely and only as a cubling's dream. It didn't matter all that much, after all. She knew that she was loved within the tribe, most especially by Skywise, her best friend. He let her tag along on almost every trip he took, excepting those he took with his lovemate Foxfur. But she liked Foxfur too. 

She was older now, and had been a student of Longreach and Strongbow for quite some time. It was a comfortable feeling, because she was able to use both teachings to the tribe's advantage. As Longreach's student, she learned the history of the tribe, and how to tell such histories, as well as when. Because she was not a Wolfrider exactly, she did not need dreamberries to remember those times. Longreach was able to send them to her without a problem. 

As Strongbow's student, she showed great promise in hunting. His brother, Crossbow, was teaching her the use of the crossbow, and she had also learned how to use a knife and a sword. Her hunting skills were on par with some of the adults', though nowhere near that of Strongbow himself. And she loved all of her teachers very much.

Nights alone were not a problem. She had never been a very social elf, preferring the company of one or two others to that of the tribe in general. And she did not have a wolf-friend as yet, but that, once again, was not a problem. Any of the wolves were happy to let her ride them, and their elf-friends didn't mind if they helped her hunt. In this way, as a cub, she did not lack for playmates.

But she was grown now, or at least more grown than she had been in years past. Strongbow and Crossbow were speaking of taking her on a long hunt, to evaluate her skills as they would help her survive, without others around her. The two had already spoken with Bearclaw, who'd approved the idea. All they were waiting on was for her to find a suitable wolf-friend. And she was looking forward to that herself.

As she cleaned her blades, she thought about all the things that she would have to do if they actually did go on that hunt. Both of the hunters had said that they would depend on her to keep them all fed, and that in order to keep her practicing Longreach's teachings she would tell a story each eight-of-days. But she didn't know how long they would be gone.

At that moment, one of the adolescent wolves pitched headfirst into the tree she was seated at. She looked up, and the wolf regarded her lopsidedly, his tongue lolling out slowly. She knew the name of this wolf, and knew that he was unbonded, but in that instant she was aware of something else. And she realized after a second that it had happened, that she was now bonded to a wolf. Blackbriar shook himself a bit, then came to her side, nuzzling her softly. He was older than most newly-bonded wolves were, but not too old, and his age would help to speed the waiting process for this long hunt. In fact, as far as that factor went, they could leave immediately.

Firetemper liked that idea, and hurried off, Blackbriar right behind her. And she tumbled headfirst straight into Bearclaw. "My chief! Guess what?" Her high spirits were contagious, it would seem, for Bearclaw smiled, changing his perpetual scowl into a slightly friendlier mask. "I have a wolf-friend of my own." The smile widened slightly, and he examined the wolf for a long moment before he turned to her, satisfied. 

"So it would seem, cub. And he's a good wolf-friend. He'll take good care of you, and you should do the same with him." Firetemper nodded impatiently, and Bearclaw continued. "I assume that you are ready to go on the hunt that Strongbow and Crossbow have thought up?" Another nod came, and he sighed. "Very well. I'll tell them to be ready, that the three of you will leave two days from now. You'd best go pack. They tell me you'll be gone a long time. And you might want to say your goodbyes to Skywise and the rest of the tribe. They'll be sorry to see you go, cub."

Firetemper ran off, looking desperately for Skywise. When she found him, he was looking at Foxfur apologetically, while Bearclaw's son pestered the two of them. She smiled at that, knowing just how annoying Cutter could be. 

"Skywise, guess what?! I'm going to be going on that hunt now! I leave in two days!" She was practically glowing with excitement, and both elves looked at her in interest.

"You've found a wolf-friend, I take it?" Firetemper nodded, much as she had done with Bearclaw, and Skywise smiled. "All right then. As a farewell celebration, let's go for a ride." And the four left, chattering excitedly, the liaison between Foxfur and Skywise forgotten for the moment.

**Author's notes**:  
This story is going much slower than I expected, but hang in there. I promise that at some point it does get interesting. Trust me! And until then, I'm having fun, anyway. :) I'm skipping over quite a bit because it would be even more boring, and it's information that I can touch on later, when I need it. There's a lot of explanation right now, for those who don't understand Ebony's relationship with the tribe. That will change as soon as possible. Thanks!

## Chapter Four

### New Thoughts

Firetemper and her two mentors had been on their hunt for a good six months or so. They stayed within Sending distance of the Holt, though it would take a strong Sender to do so, and they kept to themselves. Firetemper was steadily proving to both of the hunters that she could hold her own, and would survive even if left by herself. And that was what they both wanted. At the moment, they were munching quietly on portions of some ravvits that she had killed earlier in the day. Firetemper was always careful not to kill more than they could eat, not to be wasteful. And the wolf-friends generally fed themselves, although if there proved to be too much food after all, they would help.

Firetemper herself was staring at the stars, thinking far too many thoughts for such a filling meal. Skywise was prevalent, but there was more to it than that. She felt something for Crossbow, something she couldn't quite name yet. But she hoped that he felt it too. 

Also, she was lonely. Although she was a loner by nature, she'd almost always been around Skywise and the rest of the tribe, no matter how hard she had tried to avoid them. And now, with only Strongbow and Crossbow to talk to, she was very lonely. Especially as she tended to make a fool of herself when talking to Crossbow. Invariably she would say the wrong thing, or not think about what she was doing. She was sure that his opinion of her, if measured in numbers, would not exceed zero, and she couldn't blame him. For some reason, his opinion seemed very important to her. 

She smiled as she realized the turn her thoughts had taken. Once more to Crossbow, without her even noticing. These days it was generally that way. Blackbriar was no help either, always sniffing about Crossbow's wolf-friend Softmane. The two of them seemed to have a fascination for each other. Firetemper was guessing that before the year was out, Softmane would be with cubs. 

Firetemper liked Softmane a great deal. The wolf was a solid sort, gentle in a nurturing way. She countered the spirited Blackbriar perfectly, and the two made a handsome pair when hunting, one a soft, silky grey and the other a sleek black. And that turned her thoughts once more to Crossbow. He was handsome, also. A little heavier than his brother, with shoulders just a bit broader, he tended to show up in her dreams with great regularity. And although she could not remember those dreams the next day, they left her with a very unsettled feeling. His hair was short, and several shades darker than Strongbow's, and his eyes were a leafy green, which complimented the dark blue leathers he wore. Firetemper shivered softly, again trying to turn her thoughts to something other than this elf who unsettled her so. 

Now it was the stars themselves. She searched again, as she had every night since leaving the Holt, for the pictures that Skywise could see so easily. A few of them she could see the possibility of, but that was all. She couldn't imagine seeing the Great Wolf or the Human Hunter.

And she wondered if Strongbow or Crossbow could see them. Strongbow had never had a lot of patience with Skywise's stargazing, but Crossbow had. So it was likely that if either of them could see it, it would be Crossbow. And after all, he was so much more skilled than she was.

She shook her head, sighing. Again he had come unbidden into her thoughts. What would she do? As usual, she did nothing, only raising herself up onto her elbows and looking around for a good place to curl up. When she found one, she nestled into the grasses, warmth from Blackbriar's body seeping into hers, and she fell fast asleep. And once more, the dreams came.

**Author's Notes**:  
I've thought about this a lot, and I'm going to include more than one aspect of Ebony's life. The huntress is *not* chaste, and I refuse to show her as such. For that reason, sensitive readers will probably want to avoid the next part. These parts aren't completely necessary to the whole of the story, but they add something to Ebony. I'll put anything like this in a part by itself so that those who do not wish to read them don't have to, and I will be putting it as tastefully as is "elfishly" possible! I just wanted to warn those of you who care. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part and continue to enjoy the story in the future.

## Chapter Five

### New Feelings

Another year had passed, and Firetemper had slowly become familiar with the emotions that Crossbow stirred within her. She couldn't explain exactly what she was feeling, but it was exciting, and she enjoyed it. She only wondered if he felt the same thing. Certainly she had become smoother when dealing with him, and she hoped he noticed. Blackbriar had found companionship in Softmane, and Firetemper wondered if she would find the same thing in Softmane's elf-friend. But there was little enough time to think about it these days. The days were colder, and it was harder to hunt. One good thing about this weather was that it allowed meat to be kept without going rotten. They had a tree whose trunk was hollowed out. All they did was pack the trunk with meat and snow, and the meat would freeze. Fortunately, snow was very prevalent around here.

She'd just put the bodies of two ravvits in that tree as it happened. Their food had been running low, so she had gone out to look for it. Strongbow was working on a fire to keep them warm. They were far enough away from humans that it didn't matter if they built one, and Redlance had insisted before they left that it would not hurt the forest in any way.

As Firetemper turned away from the tree, she bumped into Crossbow's strong chest, and she gasped. He laughed as she jumped back, and she marvelled at his deep voice. It was soft and husky, and she longed to hear him speaking that way for her and her alone. 

"Firetemper?" She nodded quickly. "I've come to talk to you for a bit. Is there any place we might go a bit more private?" 

Glancing sharply at him, she turned and led him to a small clearing away from the main camp. It was very private, and to Firetemper's mind very romantic. When they entered the clearing, Crossbow smiled softly at her, nodding his approval. "You have good taste, Firetemper. How am I to say this? I've been watching you for some time now." Firetemper sat listening to him, frightened beyond words. He could be leading up to a statement that would make her dreams come true, or he could just want to give her a private evaluation of her hunting abilities. She wasn't sure which she would prefer.

"You're not a cub anymore, Firetemper. And you're very beautiful, and very comfortable to be around." What if he had noticed *her* thoughts?! Considering that possibility, she wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow her up right then and there. "I am not mated to anyone, although I have often considered it. But I have never thought about it as seriously as I am now. I suppose what I am leading to is I would like to ask you whether you would consider becoming my lovemate?" 

He trailed off, and she stared at him in shock. Of all the things she had expected of him, she had never expected him to be so nervous as he was right now. He was pacing, and had a very worried look on his face, which matched the rest of him quite well, and she almost laughed aloud before she realized what that would accomplish. Finally gathering her wits together, she stood, going to him and stopping him. 

"Crossbow?" she asked softly, and when he turned to look at her, she summoned her courage and kissed him softly. The feel of his lips against hers stirred her in a way nothing ever had before. And she could feel his relieved smile against her mouth. Acting mostly on instinct, she ran her hands up his chest around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She was quick to learn to breathe through her nose, and without her really noticing, they were laying on the snow itself. It felt numblingly cold, a sharp contrast to the heat of his body against hers, and she smiled. 

At that moment, he noticed where she was laying, and he stripped off his tunic and leggings, then rolled so that he was below her, protecting her from the snow. His lips ran a trail of heat down her throat to her breasts and she moaned softly, sounding faintly like a wolf. That sound seemed to inflame the emotions to a higher level, and before she knew it, she was completely naked astride him. His hands roamed everywhere, leaving tingles and heat whereever they went, and she could feel him at her entrance. There was a sharp pain as he entered her, but that faded as he slowly moved in and out. And then there was nothing but feelings, nothing but explosive pleasure that almost resembled pain. And she fell atop him, spent. 

With great care he melted some snow and bathed her gently, then wrapped her back in her leathers and carried her back to the campsite. And he laid her down on one of the furs that made up her bed, curling up beside her with Softmane at his back and Blackbriar at Firetemper's. And the last thing he noticed as he drifted off was Strongbow's disapproving scowl.

**Author's notes**:  
As this is a big first for Ebony, I wanted to include it. Once again, I hope I didn't offend anyone by writing it. And I hope I gave enough warnings! There will be more adult parts throughout the story, but always by themselves! Enjoy, and I'll see you again soon!


	2. Chapters 6-10

**Dedication**:  
I'd like to dedicate this story to several people. First of all, my soul-sister, who helped me create Ebony in the first place, and second of all, my best friend Koy, who gave me the strength and encouragement to write when I thought I would never do so again. Last, but not least, everyone on this list who has commented on the story, and who has welcomed me with such compassion. :)

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter Six

### Return . . .

It had been three years since three hunters had left the tribe, and it was finally time to return. Strongbow rode at the front of the procession, where he wouldn't have to see the two lovemates. And Crossbow and Firetemper rode side-by-side, laughing and talking and having a ball. But for Firetemper, at least, the prospect of arriving back at the Holt held more interest than anything her lovemate was saying. And Crossbow noticed this, though he was wise enough not to comment or be offended by it. He, as well, was very eager to return. 

And soon enough, the line of trees was in sight. The scout on duty Sent a welcome caress to each of their minds, then Sent their return to Bearclaw, who came to greet them. Firetemper recognized the Sender as Woodlock, a kind, too gentle Wolfrider. And when Bearclaw rode to them to greet them, Firetemper smiled.

"Well, now, cub, what did you bring for the tribe?" Bearclaw's words were gruff, but Firetemper could sense the emotion under them. "Cub no longer," Crossbow interjected, and Bearclaw looked at him in surprise, then nodded. "She's a huntress in her own right, and a member of the tribe as well." Crossbow sounded inordinately proud of that fact, and Firetemper giggled slightly.

"My chief, I brought food enough to feed the tribe tonight, and stories enough for many Howls." Firetemper's words rang with confidence, making Bearclaw smile. She had been, as a cub, protected and loved by the entire tribe, and he had no doubt that she would have many tribemates seeking her out for company. All of them had missed her terribly, had missed her wit and wiles, had missed her caring, and yes, even her temper. He glanced over at Strongbow, who nodded at him, allowing a very small smile to lighten his scowl. And Bearclaw waved them on into the Holt.

Firetemper looked around for Skywise as they rode in, but did not see him. Crossbow, knowing exactly who she was looking for, also kept an eye out, but the elf was not to be found. Finally, Crossbow leaned over to Firetemper and said quietly, "Perhaps he is stargazing?" Firetemper's eyes lit up, and she nodded quickly. 

"Of course he is! It's a beautiful night to do so. I'll go find him." And without another word, she left, hopping off of Blackbriar and running toward the small hill they always watched the stars on. As Crossbow looked after her, he smiled. He knew just how lucky he was to have her as his lovemate, and perhaps before too long, that would change, and he would have her for his lifemate. But first, he had to speak to Strongbow and Bearclaw about this.

**Author's notes**:  
Once more I wanted to thank all of you who have taken the time to write back to me. Your comments have helped me feel much more comfortable within this list, and I very much enjoy hearing from you. 

## Chapter Seven

### Lost Friendship

Firetemper rushed off to the small hill where Skywise was no doubt waiting for her. She was sure that Bearclaw had Sent their arrival to the entire tribe, and she was anxious to see her best friend again. It wasn't too far from the Holt, and she got there with little trouble and no noise. That was a habit she couldn't seem to break these days.

When she arrived, she heard the sound of voices, and slowed, wondering who was there with Skywise. And as she looked, she saw something she never expected to. Skywise and Cutter were lying on the ground, staring up at the stars, and Skywise was tracing the pictures for the younger elf.

"See, Cutter?" Skywise's voice drifted down to the startled eavesdropper, crushing her spirits further. "The wolf-amulet that Bearclaw wears is up there in the stars. You can see it if you only follow the lines I've drawn for you."

Cutter's murmurred reply echoed the very words she had spoken when Skywise had shown that particular piece of sky to her, and both of the elves remained blissfully unaware of her presence. Her ears closed to them, and all she could do was watch them sharing the night, as close as two brothers. Her heart twisted, then shattered, and she broke from the trees as silently as she had arrived, tears streaming down her face.

She ran for some time, not really noticing where she was going, not wanting to be around anyone at the moment, even Crossbow. She couldn't begin to explain the way she felt to anyone.

But she couldn't blame Skywise, either. He had obviously found someone to replace her in those three years that she was gone, and it would be selfish of her to expect him to just welcome her back into his life without a single thought. She knew what she had to do. She would avoid him, backing off to the background. It was for the best, after all. What could she possibly hope to offer him, when he had a life outside her own?

She noticed suddenly that Blackbriar had padded up to her. The wolf nosed her gently, then licked her cheek in a comforting manner. He couldn't understand just why his elf-friend was so sad, but he wanted to help. He loved her, after all.

Firetemper smiled sadly through her tears, hugging Blackbriar and Sending to him all of her love. She would be fine, she assured him. She was only disappointed. The two of them stayed like that for some time before returning to the Holt.

When she got back, she found Crossbow waiting for her. He smiled a lazy smile at her, and she considered telling him what she had found, but decided it could wait. She didn't want to worry him too terribly much. And she moved to his embrace, letting him hold her as she contemplated the turn her life had taken. Perhaps staying with Crossbow from now on would be best. Certainly after three years of close contact, if they weren't at each other's throats just yet, they wouldn't be now. And she could use his calming influence and love. The blow her ego had taken was eating at her insidiously, slowly tearing away chunks of her heart until there would be nothing left.

**Author's notes**:  
Okay, for those of you who are saying it, I'll state it, too. Ebony's a complete idiot!!! She always has been.  For those of you interested in ages, Ebony's 18, Skywise is 36, and Cutter is 9. :) I've based these ages off of the ages found in the EQ Official Roleplaying Game 2nd Edition copyright 1989 by Chaosium. :) Just thought you might want to know.

## Chapter Eight

### Story of the Past

"Puckernuts!" Firetemper swore, then looked up at Longreach sadly. "I can't seem to tell you any of the stories about the hunt." Longreach understood exactly what she was going through. And he knew the story she wanted to tell more than anything. A year she had been back, and already she'd gone off to find her soulname. In fact, she had just returned from that trip, dirty and disheveled, but triumphant. He was worried about the fact that she was avoiding Skywise, but that was her choice, and not one he could talk her out of, apparently. He and Crossbow had both tried several times.

"Firetemper, you know which story you want to tell me. Go ahead. It's okay." Those gentle words were her undoing, and memories came back unbidden. She closed her eyes, summoning all of her storytelling powers, and began slowly.

"It was dark when I left, nothing new of course. But the trees seemed cruel as I passed them, reaching out to me to catch me and keep me from finding my name. I had to continue on. My name was not here in the tribe. I knew that as surely as I do that I care about Crossbow." Longreach smiled gently, knowing how much she needed this story out of her. And after all, he loved her as dearly as he would his own cub.

She continued, telling him of her flight into the woods, of her refusal to take Blackbriar along. It had taken her several days to reach the place she wanted to be, and by this time, her patience was wearing thin. She wanted this journey to be over with; she wanted to be back in Crossbow's arms with nothing more important to do than think about the next hunt. And after an eight-of-days, she came to a place that jolted her, for reasons she could not name.

"It was terrible. I could imagine a tribe living there, dying there. It was almost as if I had known them, Longreach. I could see their faces so clearly, and I felt such a sadness. I found this there," and she motioned to the brittle leather thong around her neck. It was attached to a bag, and she had yet to show anyone the contents of that bag. Something told Longreach that he did not want to see them now.

"And as I walked around this clearing, I heard something inside my mind, and I knew it was my soulname. It was only then that I realized how incomplete I really was. It was as if a part of me had been returned, a part of me long forgotten and never missed. But I still don't feel entirely complete. Something is still missing from me. I can't begin to explain just what it is. I wish I could."

Longreach nodded once, knowing exactly what was missing, but unable to convince her of that. Instead, he smiled. "Well now, Firetemper, I would say that you did a good job with that story. Another year or two and you should be ready to tell your own stories at the Howls. It will be nice to have a break from that, I must admit. But now, I must go. I can smell the food the hunt has brought back, and this old belly gets grumpier each day."

He stood and walked away, and Firetemper felt better. And she whispered to herself, "I am ****. That's all I need to know." For now, it helped.

**Author's notes**:  
I'm not telling you her soulname! Anytime it is used in the story, you'll see those marks. The same holds true for any other noncanon elf's soulname. :) Sorry! 

## Chapter Nine

### New Brothers

Five years since she had begun avoiding Skywise and Cutter, and her soulname had ceased to be of comfort. It reminded her even more of what had happened, and the more it did so, the more she hurt. At the moment, she wanted to curl up into a ball and not even venture out of her rooms, but that was not feasible. She decided to go to the small hill where she had once been so happy. Skywise tended not to go there these days, so it was unlikely that she would encounter him.

But such reassurances proved to be false, as she caught the sound of their voices. Skywise *and* Cutter, both laughing. She paused for a long moment, wondering what they were saying, and heard Cutter's voice, amused but also worried.

"What about Firetemper, Skywise? Won't she be upset that you didn't tell her?" Her eyes closed in pain, and she poised to run, but it was not quick enough. The two had caught her scent on the wind, and before she could escape, they had arrived.

"Firetemper! What are you doing here?" If she had any hope in her heart of being welcomed, those unwitting words of Skywise's killed it. She dashed her hand across her eyes as tears rose unbidden. Turning again to run, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she looked back to see Skywise's luminous eyes full of pain. "What's wrong, Firetemper?" It was the closest she'd been to him in five years, and as he pulled her shoulders gently, she felt her control crumbling. With a small cry, she collapsed against his chest, not even noticing the comforting way he stroked her hair.

"Why aren't we friends anymore?" she whispered, and Skywise shook her gently. In the four years since she had returned from finding her soulname, *she* had been the one avoiding him, not the other way around! He had never known what had happened, only that without her, even his friendship with Cutter had not seemed quite as bright.

"Not friends? But Firetemper, why?" His anguished moan caught her attention, forcing her to think beyond her own pain to his. She formed her words carefully, trying to explain everything to him as simply as possible.

"Ever since you became friends with Cutter, I . . . I didn't want to annoy you, so I stayed away. I'm sorry." Her apology seemed so trite in the face of the pain she had caused him, but she didn't know what else to say. Suddenly, he and Cutter pulled her into their sphere of warmth, and she gasped at the love. It was almost too much, the purity was so great, and even as she marvelled at it, she wanted to run. In an effort to control herself, she concentrated on something else.

"Now, what is it that I would be mad about your not telling me?" she asked.

Skywise looked a little sheepish, and Cutter blurted out, "He's found you and me in the stars. He calls them the great huntress and the little chief. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It would have been if you had let me say it, troll!" Skywise teased, and Cutter burst into laughter. Skywise showed her the stars, although she could not see herself within them, and soon they were all friends again. The company was comfortable, so much so that it was almost as if she hadn't ever left. And she knew exactly what she had to do.

:****: The Sending to Skywise came as a shock to him, and he looked at her sharply, almost afraid of what it meant.

"You took a great chance, Firetemper," he muttered slowly, then decided what his choice would be. :I'm Fahr.:

Firetemper grinned softly, then gasped as another Sending came her way.

:And I'm Tam.: Cutter had entrusted his soulname to both of them.

"But . . . but you don't even know me!" The words flew out before she could stop them, and hung in the air for a long moment.

"I know enough. Skywise has told me so much about you, I was beginning to wonder if he was being faithful to Foxfur."

Firetemper smiled shakily, then Sent her own name to Cutter. And at that moment, she knew that she was a member of their group, and no questions would ever arise about that again.

**Author's notes**:  
As it happens, I very recently gained two soul-brothers of my own, a fact which I am *still* celebrating. So I do know a bit of how Ebony feels at this point. I hope the rest of you like it. :) 

## Chapter Ten

### Graduation

"My chief, I have asked Firetemper to tell the story this Howl. It is time for her to show that my teachings have not been for nothing." Longreach smiled at the girl, who sat beside her new brothers and her lovemate.

Crossbow tightened his arms around her briefly, letting her know how proud he was of her, then released her to let her speak. The story she told was one of Tanner, a simple sad story of his lifemate's death. The tale spoke wonders to each of them, for they had never heard a story told so clearly, with a Sending so crisp and sharp. And Longreach smiled at her gently.

When the Howl was over, and the tribemates were each going about their own duties, Longreach approached her. "You did well, Firetemper. You have made me proud, as you have the rest of the tribe. And I'm glad that you are once more friends with Skywise and Cutter. They've needed you."

She blushed, turning away from him slowly, and wandered away. She did not feel like being around anyone right now, merely wanting to consider what her mentor had said. She had done well, had told the story without the aid of dreamberries, and had been able to get the entire tribe to understand. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought about how wonderful that feeling was.

She was now an important member of the tribe, one who could give back as well as take, and she swore to herself that it would stay that way no matter what.

**Author's notes**:  
This story is shorter than the others, I know. Please forgive me. My creativity is running out at this point, and I'm ready to quit for a while. Do enjoy, and I will see you soon with parts 11-15! 


	3. Chapters 11-15

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter Eleven

### Evil Appears

Firetemper shivered in the night air. There was a strange smell this eve, and she didn't like it at all. She looked toward Bearclaw, who was leading the hunt, and he nodded to her. They all smelled it, and none of them liked it. It was a foul taste lingering at the back of their mouths, a taste of decay and death that scared them all.

:Bearclaw?: Firetemper Sent, and he nodded. They both understood what this meant. They had to find the intruder and deal with him. But the thing lurked at the edge of shadows, haunting them just silently enough to make them doubt their own perception. An owl hooted from the branch of a tree, startling the entire party. Starjumper, Skywise's wolf-friend, growled, and Skywise murmurred comfortingly. But it was Joyleaf who spotted the first real sign of the intruder.

The dead wolf was only a cub, a savage claw mark bearing graphic testimony to the nature of the interloper. And the kill was for sport, not need. The kill was only for pleasure.

Firetemper stood near her two soul-brothers, straining her ears for unusual sounds in the night. It was not an easy task with Cutter speaking to Rain the Healer beside her.

"I hope your skills won't be needed tonight, Healer." Cutter whispered. Rain nodded in understanding.

"So do I, young Cutter. So do . . . ." His voice was stilled abruptly as the attack came. And when it was over, Rain had been the first to die. But there was no time to assimilate such a sight, for the thing was attacking again, and this time Firetemper could get a clear look at it.

The thing was huge, black, with long fangs and cruel claws. It seemed a mottled cross of cat and snake, filled to the brim with ancient decayed magic. That was all Firetemper could see in the instant before the creature's Sendings destroyed her touch with sanity. Even as she saw her tribemates thrown back, broken, some dead, she ran.

She stumbled far away from the clearing, away from the monstrosity destroying what little control she had left. She was only a cub, after all, nowhere near able to battle such a being. And when her senses finally cleared, she realized that she had deserted her fellows.

Guilt sharpened the Sending, pushing it farther than she had dared hope. And in the darkness of her own mind, she found the soulnames of Skywise and Cutter. They were safe, at least. And then she remembered her lovemate.

Her legs protested as she ran back toward carnage. She had to find Crossbow. And as she ran, she began to hear calls. Calls to fellow tribemates, now missing, likely dead. And she heard the one call she had prayed not to hear. Cutter was calling for Crossbow, knowing that Firetemper would want to know where he was. And then she found the clearing where they had met Madcoil, and her stomach wrenched.

They were dead. Brownberry, Longreach, Foxfur, Joyleaf, and Crossbow all dead, and for nothing greater than a monster's sick pleasure. In the back of her mind, she heard yelling, knew it was Bearclaw's. But all she could feel was nausea, and she stumbled back to the Holt, relieving her stomach of its contents along the way. And eventually Skywise returned, telling her of Cutter and Bearclaw's mad quest.

**Author's notes**:  
That was a more difficult thing to write than I had expected. I've never really dwelled on Ebony's experience with Madcoil before, but it was interesting to me to find that I knew exactly what happened. I'll probably have nightmares tonight! :) How fun!

## Chapter Twelve

### Cruel Death

Firetemper pushed her feelings aside, knowing that Skywise would need someone to lean on. She just had to concentrate on that, had to remember that she was needed right now, that she could mourn later. But as she approached Skywise, he turned away and she could see that she would have to be strong to deal with this.

With a sigh, she led him to the hill where they had watched the stars so many times, and she waited patiently. Eventually, he turned to her, tears streaming silently down his face.

"I can see her in the stars, ****. She's kind and gentle and farther away than they are, isn't she?" He broke down at that point, his sobs coming uncontrollably. "I loved her." The words strained their way around his gasps for breath, and Firetemper nodded. She could understand exactly what he meant.

"It's okay, Skywise. I'm here." She opened her arms to him, and within moments she was holding him gently, allowing him to cry. Starjumper and Blackbriar crowded around them, two more warm bodies offering comfort, and Firetemper wondered if she would ever be able to feel comfort of the same.

An eight-of-days passed without any of them hearing from Cutter, and in that time, Skywise managed to mend slightly. He did not smile these days, but he was still the gentle stargazer everyone knew. Firetemper had changed more drastically. She rarely spoke, never smiled, and her eyes were closed to those around her. She did not speak at any of the Howls, preferring instead to let others talk for her, though Longreach was gone.

And then one day, a wolf's howl told the tribe to go to Cutter. The next day, they found him sitting on a large rock, his face set in a tight scowl.

"Ayooah, Cutter!!" Treestump was the first to greet his nephew. None of the others really dared. "Thank the wolves and High Ones! We'd given you up for lost!" Cutter did not speak, and the others grew even more wary.

"Well . . . uh . . . " Treestump continued. "We're here! That is . . . all of us who were able . . . Uh . . . Woodlock's looking after Moonshade and Rainsong. They--" It was at that point that Cutter interrupted.

"Bearclaw's dead."

**Author's notes**:  
I don't like Madcoil, you know. I wish I could change the story up more than I'm doing and have Ebony rip him limb from limb, but I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as I can. :) Still, anyone agree with me? Perhaps I could write a side AU story!

## Chapter Thirteen

### Cheating Death

Firetemper stared in shock at Cutter, but she could see the truth of his statement burning in his eyes. No one spoke, and the silence was a palpable entity. And Treestump came forward to tie the chief's knot into Cutter's hair.

Treestump's voice, when he finally spoke, was quiet and infinitely sad. "What is your will, my chief?"

Cutter turned to the entire tribe, speaking in an impassioned voice. "Madcoil can be killed. Bearclaw wounded it. But he was wrong to think he could destroy the monster alone." Firetemper smiled slightly at that. It would seem that her playmate had grown on this hunting trip. "I promised Bearclaw I'd finish what he began, but I need all of you to help me. Will you?"

He was giving them a choice. And in doing that, he had secured the aid of everyone here. Firetemper smiled at him, nodding slowly that she would help, and she could see that he saw the same in everyone else. He sighed, smiled, and then told them of the plan to kill the monster.

"We need a net, one that will restrict the beast's movements. And as I see it, we should be able to make one out of vines and stones, coated with the sap of trees. Then we will need bait. I'll do that myself." Firetemper began to argue that point, but Cutter stopped her. "I must do this myself, Firetemper."

The huntress subsided into silence, fearful of what might happen to her chief and brother, but unable to cross him in this. The tribe worked on the net for some time, then climbed into the trees with it. And they waited. Finally, Cutter became impatient.

:It's time, Madcoil! We can smell your fear. You know we're here, and why!: The Sending did not seem to work, and Dewshine looked surprised.

:It's afraid of us! And we're so small!:

Cutter answered her Sending with one of his own. :We can think and act as one. That makes us big.: Firetemper nodded her agreement. The pale-haired chief jumped lightly to the ground, preparing to be bait. :Remember, when I yell, all of you jump down at the same time! It'll be just like catching a bear.: But his calm outlook did nothing to help Firetemper.

:Madcoil is worse than eight bears, Cutter!: she Sent desperately, wanting him to forget this foolish strategy. And it seemed that Skywise agreed with her.

:Be careful, Cutter . . . We--we can't lose you, too!: Skywise looked away as he Sent that to his chief, catching Firetemper's eye.

The next minutes were a blur. Firetemper remembered Cutter shouting something, and then the pull of the net caused her to fall. The monster's previous Sendings were coming back to haunt her, scaring her witless. She remembered hanging on with dear life to the net as it twisted and and writhed, and then stilled. And as she looked around, she saw what had killed the monster. Newmoon, Cutter's sword, was plunged to the hilt in the beast's eye.

**Author's Note**:  
That was an interesting part to write. I wasn't quite sure where I was going to end that one. :) Oh well. Next part should be more fun, right? 

## Chapter Fourteen

### A Howl for the Lost

**Dedication**:  
This part is dedicated to my great aunt and great uncle Eloise and Jimmy. A little over a year ago I lost them, but I won't forget them.

Firetemper stood in the circle of tribemates left. The kills were fresh in their mind, having only occurred days before, and they were still healing. But something in this Howl scared her.

"Madcoil was a product of the High Ones' magic, so in a way, it was a cousin to us. Or a child." She looked around at everyone, seeing Strongbow's pain at the loss of his brother, seeing Skywise's pain at losing Foxfur, and seeing the loss on Cutter's face. "Even now, we're already forgetting what happened days ago. We're forgetting the pain, the fear. We're forgetting those who died, because we think in the Now of WolfThought. We can't do that. We can't forget this experience so soon. It's not right!"

Her voice rose with her conviction, and the others flinched. They had succeeded in vanquishing the beast. Couldn't they just relax for a while now? But as she looked around again, she saw that Cutter, at least, was nodding. She steeled herself, wondering if she really wanted to do this, really wanted to remember this so badly. And within herself, she found the answer to her question. Yes.

"Cutter, I would petition you to change my name to something that will bring the memories to everyone. It's the only way we can be sure." Cutter's eyes widened. She had to know what the consequences of the action could be.

And Firetemper did know. She knew that it was likely her tribemates would turn away from her, would do anything but want to be around her. But how could she ask anyone else to do this? And then she saw Cutter nod slowly.

"As you wish, huntress. From now on, you are no longer Firetemper. It would seem that part of you died in the attack, along with all the others. You are now Ebony, so named for the color of the beast's skin and mind. Do you accept this name?"

Ebony, once Firetemper, nodded slowly. It was an appropriate name, she thought, considering her own black hair, eyes, and clothing. She sat, wishing it was different, and listened as the others howled and spoke. But she did not join into the Howl again this night, knowing that she couldn't handle it. And when it was over, before she could go to her room to grieve privately, she was called on to help her brothers. She might never get to grieve herself.

**Author's Notes**:  
This is very hard for me to write, because I've not lost anyone so close to me from death. Thus I can't truly know how Ebony feels. And I pray that it will be a *long* time before I ever do.

## Chapter Fifteen

### A New Strength

Ebony awoke. She'd been dreaming of Crossbow's arms around her, his gentle touch saddening her for some reason, and now that she was awake, she knew why. He was gone, and she was alone once more. Well, not precisely alone. She had Cutter and Skywise, and the rest of the tribe. But she had lost her lovemate. And she allowed herself a single moment of pain before she pushed away the feelings and thought about what others must be going through. No Healer to help them, lovemates and lifemates lost, parents gone. And she knew that she had to be strong. For the tribe. For Skywise. For Cutter.

Food was running low. None of the hunters cared to venture out to get more. It was as if they were too tired to live. But she knew that they had to survive. They couldn't let Madcoil win. Gathering up her crossbow and knife, she went off to hunt alone. Soon enough others would join her again.

When she returned with a treehorn, the tribe came forward warily. They all remembered what her name meant, and because of it, they were afraid of her. She sighed, letting them eat their fill, then feasting on the remains. She had to be strong.

No one looked her in the eyes. All she could see was pain and loss when she looked at another's face. No one seemed to remember that she had lost someone as well. They were all too wrapped up in their own pain. After eating, she went to the hill she and her soul-brothers haunted. Blackbriar followed her, nuzzling up against her back.

"So, my friend. You, at least, will not desert me, I see." There was a quiet whuff from the wolf, then he settled down. "Perhaps it would be best if we just left the tribe, Blackbriar. No one seems to want me around anymore." And she shook her head slowly.

From behind her, a muffled half-laugh half-sob came. She turned, and saw Skywise there. "Do you know how foolish that would be, Ebony? Do you, ****? We love you. It's just hard to remember right now, and that's what you force us to do. How do you think I would feel, losing my sister?" He looked away, and Ebony longed to clear the pain from his face and replace it with the cheerful expression he used to wear.

Before she knew just what was happening, she was in his arms, and the two were holding onto each other tightly. And a third set of arms surrounded them both, the arms of the chief she'd not seen approach. For now, it was enough.

**Author's notes**:  
The relationship between Skywise, Cutter, and Ebony always reminds me of my relationship with my old roommates, Christy and Stacey, and of my relationship with my brothers Dave and Colin. This story more than any right now reflects that love. 


	4. Chapters 16-20

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter Sixteen

### Back to Normal

"Skywise, what's going on?" Ebony's voice was filled with amused laughter as she followed the silver-haired elf. She had closed her eyes as he'd requested, and had no idea what his surprise was all about.

It was two years since Madcoil had appeared, and things were finally back to normal. Her tribemates treated her well, now appreciating the fact that she'd taken the name she did. And her brothers kept her busy and happy. It was a good friendship.

She heard Cutter's chuckle and turned toward him, but Skywise turned her back. "Skywise, please!" Finally, she felt hands over her eyes, and felt safe to open them. All she could see was a palm, and she grinned. "Are you going to let me see ever again, or am I going to have to go the rest of my life blind?" Skywise laughed, then removed his hand.

Her breath caught in her throat. Before her were a new set of leathers, obviously crafted by Moonshade. The detailing was unmistakable, and very beautiful. The tunic was the deepest black, in regards to her name, but it was edged in deep red, no doubt a tribute to the cub she had once been. Tears rose in her eyes, and she turned to the two elves beside her.

"Why?" It was barely a whisper, but they still heard it. And Cutter smiled gently at her.

"Your leathers are worn, in some places, almost through. And, Ebony, we love you."

Skywise grinned slightly, then turned to Cutter. "Let's go to the hill and look at the stars, my chief. Ebony can follow when she has a mind to." And the two of them raced off.

Ebony approached the leathers hesitantly, reaching out a single hand to trace part of the red. She regretted, sometimes, giving up her cubname, but it had been past time for her to. After a moment, she peeled off her old leathers, and walked the five feet left to get to the stream she was at.

The cool water brushed over her, cleansing her body, and she thought as she bathed. She could not imagine a life without these two in it. It would be incomplete, bereft of a great deal of light. And she thanked the High Ones that she had found them.

Her bathing done, she moved back up the shore, allowing the wind to dry her before she slipped into new leathers. And gathering up her old ones, she went back to the Holt to thank Moonshade.

**Author's Notes**:  
Next part is when we get to the actual Fire and Flight story. I hope that you will enjoy it!!! I look forward to hearing what you have to say about the way I change the story.

## Chapter Seventeen

### Gotara's Appearance

:Cutter, those humans are sick!: Ebony's frustrated Sending cut through the background cries to kill the demon, filling Cutter's head with disgust and pain. :How can they hurt us and think it's right?:

Cutter shook his head, sighing as he listened to the human priest speak. "Untold moons ago, the evil ones invaded our land, twisting the shape of things with their foul magic. Hear, Gotara, the cries of this child of demons. Let his death agony appease your wrath." The impassioned speech only served to strengthen Ebony's disgust. Redlance hung tied to a stone pillar, his back facing the humans. There were bloody whip marks on him, and skulls right over where he hung.

"Cutter, those skulls . . . ." Skywise's worried whisper carried to Ebony, who glanced at him sharply.

"Don't worry, Skywise. Redlance's won't hang among them. I swear it!" Cutter glared back at Ebony, then signalled the rescue to begin. It didn't last long. Even as the priest yelled, Cutter killed Redlance's would-be executioner and cut down their tribesman.

"I have Redlance! Enough blood for now!" Cutter's voice rang out over the din of the human yells and elven growls. As he rode past the priest, Ebony could see him stop and say something, but the cries of the humans were too loud for her to hear just what he said.

The elves pulled out, riding back to the Holt, Cutter carrying Redlance. As the chief bid Skywise to hurry back and tell Nightfall the news, Ebony rode up to Cutter's side. She regarded the elf in his arms solemnly, then sighed.

After they had arrived and gotten Redlance situated, Ebony and Cutter stayed in the room. Nightfall sat beside her lifemate, trying to comfort him. And Cutter glared down at him. Ebony was the only one who seemed unmoved by the sight of Redlance's wounds.

"You should have seen him, Cutter . . . . The finest, fattest buck in all the woods. I almost got him . . . ." Ebony hid a smile at that. Only almost?

"I don't care *how* sweet the game is near the humans' camp!" Cutter's voice was a low growl, a testimony to his sheer anger at Redlance. "You know that hunting alone is forbidden! Why did you disobey me?!"

It was a new rule, one that had only been in force since Madcoil, and Ebony shook her head.

"Forgive me, my chief. In the heat of the chase, I--I forgot . . . ." Redlance's quiet voice was contrite, and Cutter softened. "Well, don't forget again! Your carelessness almost cost me my best tracker--you!" With that, Cutter walked out of the room, leaving the rest in there, and Nightfall turned to Ebony.

"Why must the humans hate us so? We offer them no harm." The question had no real answer, and both elves knew it. But Ebony had to try to help.

"Humans have always hated our kind, Nightfall. That's just the way it is."

"I wish we could live in a place where there are no humans." Ebony walked over to the fellow huntress, touching her shoulder, then Redlance's. As she turned to leave, she spoke one last time.

"I know. But this is home. Beyond the woods, what is there?"

**Author's Notes**:  
Well, that was different. Enjoy. I try to keep the details of bloodshed to a minimum. I don't like such things. Sorry if that bothers you.

## Chapter Eighteen

### Raging Fires

Ebony, Cutter, and Skywise sat on their hill, looking out at the stars. Skywise was trying to show them the pictures again, but neither of the others could see them. Cutter was worried, and Ebony could guess why. He'd been distracted ever since the human ceremony, and he was beginning to make both of them worry.

"Cutter, what's wrong?" Skywise's gentle question was full of worry, and Ebony sighed.

"I . . . never killed a human before. Didn't think it could be done. Something bad will happen soon. I feel it."

Skywise and Ebony traded looks, smiling. The huntress spoke. "You're full of dreamberries!"

"What can the humans do to us?" Skywise asked. "They're afraid to come near our holt." But even as the words were spoken, the wolf-pack began to howl a warning. All three jumped up, worried. Cutter and Skywise waited for their wolves as Ebony hurried back to the holt.

When she arrived, she heard the summons from Cutter, and heard that he did not call Redlance. She ran into the small room Nightfall and Redlance shared, looking just long enough to make sure that he was still healing and was not jeopardizing his health. Then she headed out to Cutter, arriving in time to hear her chief yelling at a human.

" . . . Your tribe as well as mine!!!" She was afraid to know what he was talking about. And then, before her eyes, she saw the human touch his torch to dry brush. The plant ignited, and wind roared in her ears. She couldn't hear anything or anyone but the fire. And her only thought was to get back to the tribe. They had to get out of the forest before they all died.

The preparations for leaving were panicked, everyone terrified. Many of the elves were trying desperately to gather what they could. She, fortunately, had the most important things on her. And even as she took stock of the evacuation, she saw something she couldn't bear to think about.

Strongbow and Moonshade's second child, Dart's little sister, had wandered a ways off into the forest, and as it happened, that was one of the areas it was impossible to get to. There was no way to save the child. As Ebony took stock of the situation, Moonshade saw what had happened.

Ebony yelped, grabbing the tanner and dragging her away. They would lose one tribemember this night. There was no point in losing more. Cutter heard Ebony's yelp, and saw what was happening himself. With a cry of his own, he grabbed Strongbow as the archer tried to get past.

Cutter and Ebony didn't see what happened to the girl once known as Warbler. She disappeared into the flames as they dragged Strongbow and Moonshade away. But they would howl for her, when they could, if they survived.

It became Skywise's job to watch after Strongbow as the tribe made their way to the caverns of the trolls. But that was not hard. The fight had gone out of both parents, and the son could not understand what had happened. And once in the caverns, the only things still hot were the tears on the cheeks of the tribe. They had lost one of their own. And someday, the humans would pay.

**Author's Note**:  
Not as triumphant a victory as it used to be, is it? Don't worry. This piece of angst was necessary. I wouldn't have put it in otherwise. Promise. 

## Chapter Nineteen

### A Difficult Loss

Ebony hung back at the back of the tribe, along with Strongbow and Moonshade. Dart had very quickly wormed his way to the front, and was enjoying the sights. But Ebony and the parents could not feel anything other than pain.

There was nothing to be said, really. No amount of speech could ever bring back Warbler, as much as they wanted it to. And for Ebony, that was just one more face emblazoned on her name. The humans were worse than Madcoil, and they would find some way to make the humans pay for the loss of one so small.

The silence should have allowed Ebony to hear everything that went on at the head of the line, but she did not care enough to listen. It didn't matter what plans Cutter made with the trolls. She and the two she was with would follow their chief without question. It was the Way. And then Ebony heard the thing she'd been dreading.

"Why didn't you let me go to her?" Moonshade's soft voice was accusing. "I could have saved her. I know I could've. I could run through the flames and back out again and she would be here now."

Ebony closed her eyes, imagining the wall of flames, and knew that Moonshade needed to believe what she did right now. She needed to believe that she could have saved Warbler, even if it meant that the tanner would never speak to Ebony again.

"Perhaps, Moonshade, but I wasn't going to take that chance." Ebony looked away, and found herself staring at Strongbow. His eyes were clear, his gaze lucid, and she knew that he understood. He had truly seen the danger.

"I hope that you die slowly, Ebony, and that your body lies in waste. That is all you deserve." Moonshade's curse, so evenly said, cut Ebony to the quick. She fell behind them, wanting to be alone. She would have to grieve again, she thought, and sighed. Warbler, her student, was gone.

In a single lifetime, teacher and student both gone. Perhaps she truly was cursed. Perhaps it was her fault.

**Author's Notes**:  
Yep, Ebony really thinks that way! I hope you all realize that I'm crying as I write this. Warbler was Ebony's first real student, and at this rate, could have been Ebony's last. Don't worry. You'll see the Moonshade you know and love again soon. Remember, these elves live in the Now of WolfThought!!! :)

## Chapter Twenty

### To A New Life

Cutter had returned to the tribe, telling those who hadn't heard of the Tunnel of Golden Light. "The trolls say that it opens onto a peaceful green forest. He says that it's a beautiful place, free of humans. I think we should take a chance. The rest of you?"

Ebony nodded, suddenly terribly weary. With all that had happened this day, she would sleep for days when given the chance. She looked over at Skywise, who nodded, and she agreed with Cutter as well. It was easier than trying to fight to stay at the Holt, and made much more sense. But she still couldn't see trusting the trolls further than she could throw them.

When the entire tribe had commented, they decided to travel the Tunnel of Golden Light. The journey was long, and their water supply was low to begin with. By the time Cutter finally spoke to Picknose of it, Ebony was concerned, and giving up half of her water share to Moonshade, whose tears took more water out of her body than she put in it. And then, on the brink of despair, Skywise saw light. Picknose turned back, Treestump guarding him, and the rest rode for the light. But when they arrived, they found, not the beautiful forest they had expected, but a wasteland, bright and golden, with no trees or bushes, nothing alive at all.

Ebony turned away from the light, tears stinging her eyes, and suddenly, she saw something else. The tunnel was collapsing. Dewshine ran to Treestump, crying "Father!"

"What happened?" Ebony demanded of the older elf. And Cutter picked up her cry.

"Where's Picknose?!"

"Don't know . . ." Treestump replied. "He just touched the wall and the stones came down like rain."

"Those lying trolls had it planned from the start." Cutter's fury was palpable, making Ebony shiver. "Picknose knew he could trigger a cave-in at any time he chose."

And Dewshine asked the one question they all wondered. "But why, Cutter? There was no need for them to do this."

"No need but revenge for Greymung's injured pride. Only, I didn't think it would go so far . . . ." He turned away from the tribe, but Ebony came up on him.

Her LockSending pierced his thoughts. :What now, Tam? What shall we do but continue on?:

**Author's Notes**:  
Poor Treestump, getting beaned like that. :( Ebony's just getting the bad end of pretty much any deal you hear about, isn't she? I think she really is cursed!!!


	5. Chapters 21-25

**Dedication**:  
These five chapters are dedicated to my sister and brother, who have helped me immensely.

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter Twenty-One

### Trusting the Lodestone

Ebony stood staring out at the desert, wondering what they were going to do. Behind her, the other elves worried.

"Cutter, don't blame yourself. We all underestimated the treachery of the trolls." Skywise's voice was concerned, and Ebony could understand why.

"It's my fault, lad, if the truth be told. Picknose caught me off guard. Your father would've tied me in knots for letting that happen." Treestump's words brought a smile to Ebony's face. She could remember just what Bearclaw would have done. He would have ranted and raved, then forgotten all about it.

"Bearclaw had a rotten temper, High Ones keep his soul." Ebony's voice piped up, and Cutter smiled gently at her.

"I can't help but feel that he'd have handled this better than I did." Cutter's self-blame was worrisome to all the Wolfriders. "Bearclaw would never have tried to reason with the trolls . . . and he'd never have had even a little faith in Greymung's word." Cutter looked down, and Ebony approached him, putting her arms around him for a moment.

Treestump sighed. "Listen, lad. We all wanted to believe there'd be a new holt waiting for us here. The decision to try for it wasn't yours alone." Others nodded, and Cutter smiled.

"Well, no matter who's to blame, we can't stay here. This new land is a death trap." Ebony's pragmatic words turned their thoughts from caring to concern. She ventured out of the little cave and stared at the sheer cliffs extending for miles to either side. "It looks like we can't go back overland, either. I don't see how we could get up these cliffs. So it looks like we take our luck with that wasteland out there."

Cutter slid down the rock, sighing. "You know, even if we could go back over, there's nothing left of the holt but ashes." Ebony tried to hide her tears, and moved over to where Moonshade sat. But the tanner would not even look at the huntress.

"I guess the lodestone didn't bring us much luck, did it?" Ebony could only assume that Skywise had gotten the small piece of stone from the troll caverns.

"Hey! Look at that! No matter how it spins . . . ."

"It always ends up pointing the same direction!" Each of the Wolfriders forgot themselves as they marvelled at the miracle. And they noticed that one end always pointed back at the troll caverns, and one always pointed out into the desert. 

The Wolfriders ultimately decided to explore their new surroundings, in the hope that there would be enough water and food to sustain them. And Ebony knew that things were going to be difficult. The land threatened to sap every last drop of water from her body, from all of their bodies. And if she wasn't careful, Moonshade would succumb before any of them.

Ebony approached Strongbow hesitantly, but the hunter seemed not to realize that his lifemate hated her. "Strongbow, Moonshade needs to be careful. She won't listen to me. And she needs help. With Warbler gone, she's crying all the time. And we don't have enough water." 

Strongbow nodded, then moved away from Ebony, and she was left alone. She had to watch them both, make sure that the tribe didn't lose any more than it already had.

For three long nights, the tribe trekked through the wasteland, and in the days they slept. Ebony paid little attention to the actual journey. She still watched over Moonshade, careful to make sure she wasn't bothering the tanner. But Moonshade refused to have anything to do with Ebony.

As the days came, the tribe laced leathern cloaks together to form a makeshift shelter from the cruel sun. The mothers and children stayed together under the cloaks while the rest of the tribe sat in what little shade they could possibly find. And when night came, they left again.

Then, on the second day, Skywise saw mountains in the distance. Cutter swore to the tribe that they would make it, but that they would have to be careful about their water supply. When dawn approached, the tribe found a pillar of rock and stayed in the shade from that. The sand was behind them, and the desert floor was baked stone, cracked and weathered. By that evening, Redlance was too weak to move. As Cutter spoke with him, Ebony turned away, not willing to see the end that her tribemate must come to. And she did not hear Nightfall's decision to stay with her lifemate. Ebony only hoped that no more would have to die.

**Author's Notes**:  
The trek in the desert was difficult for Ebony. Someone asked me how she could possibly make it since she was giving part of her water supply to Moonshade. Ebony's making it solely through force of will. As I put it to my friend, she didn't survive the humans only to die of lack of water. :)

## Chapter Twenty-Two

### Discovery

"When next we rest, it will be in the foothills at Sorrow's End!"

Cutter's rousing cry echoed through the desert, and Ebony smiled through her exhaustion. She was barely able to walk straight, but she knew that she had to make it. And Moonshade still did not speak to her.

As the tribe trekked, some of the wolfpack dropped dead, and some of the elves were strapped onto their wolffriends. But they made it. In the rocks there was shade, and plants strange to elven eyes. The plants had long spines, something the chief didn't notice until it was too late.

"Ow!" Cutter's yelp signalled Ebony, who hurried over to her chief, ignoring the stabbing headache that came with such quick movement. By the time she'd reached him, he'd chopped the top off of the plant, finding water stored inside. That was the last thing Ebony saw before she passed out.

She awoke at Skywise's gentle nudging. He was handing her food and water, and she was not where she remembered being. Before she could speak, he had his hand on her mouth, and it was then that she noticed the stranger in their midst. The woman was being held in Cutter's arms, and was struggling furiously. 

:Where am I?: The Sending was weak, but it wasn't silent. Skywise grinned softly, and filled Ebony in on the story.

:There's a tribe of elves down there, Ebony. Cutter met her when we were raiding the tribe for food and water. For some reason, he grabbed her and brought her along. She has a friend who's coming up to us, but he hasn't gotten here yet, and we don't think she can Send. That's as much as I know.:

Ebony crawled over to the edge, looking at the dark-haired friend. She smiled gently, wondering just who this elf was. And then she heard Cutter's Send. :She's biting me!:

:Well, hit her.: She glanced back at Skywise, who was grinning at Cutter. Cutter's indignant reply said it all.

:I can't do that.: 

:So tell her if she doesn't behave, you'll do something awful to her.: Skywise's counsel seemed to interest the young chief.

"Ow! Like what?" The whisper was barely heard by the huntress, but she decided to put her own thoughts into the conversation. 

:Let her wonder.:

"Uh, listen . . . I'm going to take my hand away . . . but if you scream--well, you won't like what will happen to you." The strange woman looked at Cutter for a long moment, then screamed as loud as possible.

"What now, oh wise ones?" Cutter regarded his friends angrily, and Skywise grinned.

"Eh . . . I think we're going to have a visitor."

**Author's Notes**:  
Ebony is very, very weak from that trek through the desert. But she's still strong enough to keep going if Cutter asks it of her. She just pretends that she has plenty of energy until she dies.  So she's a little slow on the uptake of pain. Sorry. For those of you who have been waiting with baited breath for the appearance of Rayek, he's next. And I know that at least some of you have been. Enjoy!!!

## Chapter Twenty-Three

### Blackhair

"Leetah!!! Where are you?! If you've harmed her, barbarians, I--" The dark-haired man was not giving up, Ebony noticed, and grinned softly. His anger was understandable, Ebony knew, but she didn't like being called a barbarian.

"Calm down, blackhair. She's fine." Cutter's words were calm, unlike the woman adorning his shoulder. Leetah was biting and kicking, not that it bothered Cutter at all. "She's very strong, in fact."

"Rayek, do something!" 

"Release her, land-rat, or I'll--" Rayek's words of fury trailed off as he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"No . . . I don't think so . . ." Pike grinned down at the blackhaired man from atop a boulder. As Rayek took in the sight, he saw others, surrounding him, making sure that he was no real threat. Ebony smiled softly, not really threatening the elf, but making sure that he didn't hurt Cutter. 

"Jackal! Leader of jackals!!" Rayek spit at Cutter, disgust apparent in his eyes. Ebony shook her head, going over to the fellow elf.

"Let's have the spear, blackhair." She reached out for the spear in his hands, discovering too late that it was the wrong move. The elf turned on her, pinning her with his eyes as he allowed her to feel the force of his fury. She stiffened, standing straight and seemingly unaware of anything. 

She barely heard the things that went on after that, knowing only that there was an arguement for some time. When she came to, she was woozy, swaying and barely able to keep upright. The little food and water she had in her system didn't make up for the days without. Then she noticed that the woman Cutter had picked up at the raid was speaking.

"Come down to the village. My father, the Suntoucher, will know if you are telling the truth. And if you are, we will help you as we can." Ebony nodded slowly, liking the idea, then noticed the elf who had forced her into submission. He was glaring back at Cutter and the rest of the tribe, and she sighed, shaking her head. What was she going to do about this?

When they got to the village, Ebony marvelled at the sights. There were huts made without trees, there were flowers and grass, not to mention smooth paths leading everywhere. Surrounded by curious onlookers, Ebony and the rest of the Wolfriders assembled before a gentle, commanding figure. Ebony noticed that he could not see them, could not see anything, in fact. And the blind man spoke.

"Call me Suntoucher. I do not see with my eyes, Wolfriders, for I gave them up to the almighty DayStar many years ago." Suntoucher smiled at them, and Ebony felt comforted. She did not wish to show weakness to this tribe just yet. It would be embarrassing. "But the heart can learn to see more deeply than the eye. Let me look at you now . . ."

Suntoucher regarded the Wolfriders, seeing into them with a sixth sense that only he could possess. And then he spoke again. "I sense great weariness . . . and hidden sorrow for the loss of all that you have known, and for those you have called friends and family. Your days have been perilous, yet you have endured them with courage, and with a ferocious will to survive." Ebony noticed the other elves nodding slowly, and she suddenly remembered Nightfall and Redlance. With a jolt, she Sent to Cutter, asking him about the two.

"Redlance and Nightfall!!!" Cutter's spoken outburst startled the others. "Forgive me, Suntoucher, but we had to leave two of us behind in the desert. One was injured, perhaps dying. I've got to go back for them before it's too late." Ebony went to her chief's side, mounting her own wolffriend as he mounted his.

"But you are exhausted, young chieftain, and so is your beast. Not to mention you, huntress." Ebony shook her head, regretting the action, but not allowing it to interfere with her gaze.

"No matter. If there is a healer among you villagers who dares follow us, let him do so now. We're going." Ebony glanced at her chief, noting his surprise, and nodded. She knew he was worried about her, but she also knew that she would not be able to rest until they had Redlance and Nightfall back.

**Author's Notes**:  
Much more of this, and old Mush-for-Brains isn't going to live too much longer. Fortunately for all of us, Leetah does have a Healer's sense of justice. :) As in, help the wounded no matter what they've done. Rayek's part will get bigger, of course, so stay tuned.

## Chapter Twenty-four

### Healing Care

"Wait, Wolfriders. I am a Healer." Leetah's calm voice stopped Cutter and Ebony dead in their tracks. They turned to regard her solemnly, seeing nothing but truth in her statement.

"Leetah! What are you saying?" Rayek did not seem too pleased with Leetah's calm offer to help them. "You can't go with him. I forbid it!" Ebony flinched at that. Something told her that the Healer would like the wording about as much as Ebony would like it herself.

Ebony was not disappointed. "You . . . forbid?!" Rayek backed away, surprised by Leetah's icy stare. He glanced at Ebony for a long moment, trying to gauge her reaction to everything, but eventually looked away from her, too. Rayek finally apologizes, offering to accompany them all and ensure that the others got back safely. 

The Wolfriders, it would seem, had a strange effect on the elves known as the Sunfolk. And the Sunfolk had a strange effect on the Wolfriders. Ebony was constantly aware of the two riding behind her, worried about their reactions to Nightfall and Redlance. She was particularly worried about how this Rayek would react.

Soon enough, they were at the small pillar of rock where they had left their fellows. Nightfall noticed them first, calling out to them as she ran towards them. Cutter enveloped her in a hug as Ebony and Leetah went to take stock of the danger Redlance was in. Ebony and Leetah kneeled beside the stricken warrior. Leetah took Redlance's hand in hers, then gasped. 

"These wounds were deliberately inflicted. Who could have done such a thing?"

Ebony looked at her, wondering if the healer was always this naive. "Humans. They did this, and then drove us out of our homes. They wanted to kill us. But they didn't." Ebony stared at the healer, challenging her to save Redlance, to save the tribe. And Leetah took the challenge.

For a long time, no sound was made, no movement allowed to distract the healer from her work. And when she finally looked up, Redlance was alive and well. And Nightfall had pushed Ebony aside to hold her lifemate.

Ebony grinned at the two lifemates, then turned. The first person she saw was Rayek, who was holding Leetah gently and smirking at Cutter. She sighed, going over to the three and glaring at them. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out again. It seemed that her willpower had finally given up.

**Author's Notes**:  
Well, Ebony should finally get the attention that she needs. And she didn't even have to admit it. I'm sorry it has taken so long to write this section. I hope that you will enjoy it and get back to me. 

## Chapter Twenty-Five

### Another Meeting

When Ebony awoke, she was being held by Cutter. The gentle swaying told her that they were riding on Nightrunner, but she couldn't remember just why. "Cutter?" she murmurred. "What happened?" Cutter shook his head at her, grinning softly.

"You pushed yourself, Ebony. You didn't tell any of us how badly you were hurting. Leetah managed to heal you only because she was here. Too much longer and she wouldn't have been able to give you enough energy to heal." He hugged her softly, and she heard a soft growl behind them. Looking back over Cutter's shoulder, she saw Rayek glaring at the two of them. She blushed, hiding herself in Cutter's shoulder.

When they arrived back at Sorrow's End, they were greeted by Suntoucher. He smiled at the party returning, and Cutter pulled him aside. "Redlance lives, thanks to your daughter. I hope that someday she will forgive me for carrying her off like that. I did it without thinking, almost as though I had . . . no choice!" Ebony smiled at Cutter's words. 

"We are the Sunfolk," Suntoucher said gently. "Ours is the way of peace. We would have freely given you the provisions which you took by force. But although you came to us in violence, you are welcome, now, to stay here and rest." He touched Cutter on the shoulder, trying to convey the peace that he felt. And Cutter smiled.

"No one has ever been kind to us before. We thought we were all alone in a world where life was short and often bitter."

Ebony recognized the sentiment as one of Bearclaw's and smiled sadly. It was hard for her to remember Bearclaw as she did, harder still to know that he who had shown her so much care was gone.

"Your hardships have caused you to forget what it means to be elves." Suntoucher's words surprised at Ebony, and she sighed. "Come now, all of you. It is time you were brought before the Mother of Memory."

The name struck a chord within Ebony, and she knew that she and this mysterious Mother would get along well. The tribe was brought to the largest building in the village. The clay walls are covered in strange, colorful symbols conveying a message of peace and brotherhood. As the tribe entered the large hut, they saw a tall, slender woman seated in a misty pool of light. The woman beckoned them forward, and Ebony's breath caught in her throat. 

"Welcome to Sorrow's End. You are elves indeed, brave travellers. Our race is of one heart and one mind no matter the circumstances which shape our behaviour or our bodies." As the woman rose, Ebony gasped. She was a High One. The words slipped out, and the woman smiled gently.

"No, child. You flatter me. Old I may be, but not that old. I am Savah of the Sunfolk, some of whom are pleased to call me the Mother of Memory." And Ebony realised just how much she could learn from this elf.

**Author's Notes**:  
Please remember that Ebony is the memory-keeper of the Wolfriders, and so she and Savah will get along very well. I hope you will enjoy this part. It will be a while before my next post. Take care.


	6. Chapters 26-30

**Dedication**:  
These chapters are dedicated to the ElfQuest Fanfic List, and especially those recipients of my story who have been so generous and helpful with their own views.

**Special Thanks**:  
Thanks go to Heather Grimes and Jeremy Burns. Heather was kind enough to bring a special idea to my mind, which you will see in these chapters. Jeremy was kind enough to send me a picture of Ebony, which you can see in Ebony's Lair. Thank you both of you. Also, I would like to thank Tamra Farran for her particular compliments and the honor she has given me.

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter Twenty-Six

### Celebration

"Have you never seen an aged elf before?" Savah's affectionate tone soothed the Wolfriders, though the tribe was still very much in awe. "No!" she laughed, pointing to Treestump. "I see that even the eldest among you is but a stripling."

Dewshine had the grace to attempt to hide her laughter as Treestump bristled. Savah turned to Cutter. 

"And you . . . what is it they call you? Cutter? A fine name for a fighting cockerel." As Cutter grinned, his two soul-siblings laughed aloud. Savah patted the chief's head, then spoke again. "Dear me! There is even a crest here to complete the image."

Savah took Cutter and Ebony's hands, leading them over to a bright wall. "My heart rejoices that you are here at last. Long have I believed that other children of the High Ones still dwelled in lands beyond the desert." Savah's voice spoke volumes of her happiness at their arrival. "You come from that green, growing place which is legend to all but myself. You see, I am old enough to remember a time before the village, a time when my family crossed the burning waste, just as you have done, to settle here in the oasis we named Sorrow's End."

Savah subsided into a comtemplative silence, staring at the mural on her wall. A small voice spoke up, making Ebony flinch. "Did the humans chase you away from your holt, too?" The speaker was Dart, Moonshade and Strongbow's other cub. His voice reminded Ebony of his sister, and she turned away, leaving the hut without hearing Savah's reply.

That night, there was a grand celebration welcoming the Wolfriders. The abandon with which the SunFolk partied, the generosity and frivolity, surprised the forest-dwellers. Ebony sat to one side, watching the dancers with quickly waning interest. Instead, her thoughts centered on those she had met earlier, particularly Savah, Leetah, and Rayek.

Savah captured her attention first, placed as she was on a grand dais. Her regal form seemed to reside over the gaiety and, if pressed, Ebony would easily say that the Mother of Memory was the chieftess of this unusual tribe.

Leetah was noticed next. Ebony had a fair guess that Cutter's prompting to carry the healer off came from Recognition. The clues were rather apparent, including Cutter's inability to think about much else. Even now, the chief only had eyes for Leetah, watching her dance with more concentration than he used even to hunt. But Leetah, it seemed, tried her hardest not to return such studious attention. 

Finally, there was Rayek. Ebony had ascertained that the black-haired elf was the chief hunter of the SunFolk. Right now, the elf brooded, gazing angrily at Cutter. Ebony could swear that the only thought in his mind was anger at Cutter's sudden arrival. No, she thought, grinning softly. Better make that the Wolfrider's sudden arrival. Rayek was glaring at her now.

He was handsome, her mind supplied, and Ebony's smile widened. It had been some time since she had noticed others in such a manner. Of course, at this point, all Ebony could do was look. Although Cutter and Leetah had Recognized, Ebony knew that Leetah and Rayek might still continue their relationship. After all, it did not look as though Rayek would enjoy losing . . . on anything.

Ebony shivered, drawing her thoughts back to the celebration at hand. The dancers were boisterous. But there was still a cloud over the whole evening, a cloud cast by Rayek's glare.

**Author's Notes**:  
I've had some comments about rewriting the story, so I'll say it once more. A lot of what happens in these stories are important to the story of Ebony's life, and I plan to write about her life, not one particular part that happens to be interesting. I've lived with her in my head for a decade, and I'd like for others to know about her as well.

Also, I've had a request from another author to include Ebony in a story of someone else's. I'd just like to say that such an idea is fine with me, providing certain things happen. If anyone wishes to include Ebony in their stories, contact me, and I'll discuss it. And, if I'm being too egotistical, I apologize. I hope you are enjoying the story. 

## Chapter Twenty-Seven

### Encounters

The tribes merged well, the Sunfolk bringing a measure of peace to the rough Wolfriders, and the Wolfriders bringing some spirit to the calm Sunfolk. Although the Wolfriders tended to prefer secrecy and solitude, some still ventured out and made friends with the gentle Sunfolk. Ebony was not one of these.

The dark-huntress huntress often went off on her own, sometimes hunting and sometimes just gathering stories to tell at future Howls. She rarely ran into other elves, but she often thought about them. Then, one day, on one of her hunts, she met someone else.

Rayek had paralyzed a wild boar, keeping it from struggling as he prepared to kill it with a blow to the throat. Ebony shook her head as she watched, then she spoke. "You don't give the boar a fighting chance, you know. You take away every chance it has to live." 

Rayek looked up, bristling, then softened slightly when he saw it was only her. "You don't understand." It was a short comment, curt, but she knew that it was as kind as he would get for a Wolfrider.

She jumped down from her perch, landing near him, and she smiled. "Then explain to me, blackhair." She smiled as she said it, taking the sting out of her words. She saw him soften further, and she grinned. He was very handsome when he calmed down.

"I spare the animals the pain it takes to kill them. I keep them from feeling the blow. They do not have to endure that. Isn't that better than giving them a dying chance?" Rayek truly believed in his words, Ebony saw, and she sighed.

"Tell me something. If you had the choice between being given a chance to fight for your freedom and not feeling the pain it takes to die, which would you choose?" She paused for effect, and saw Rayek flinch. "That's what I thought." For a long moment, she said nothing, merely letting him consider it. "What do you plan to do about the situation between Leetah and Cutter?"

Rayek turned to her, glowering. Ebony took a step back, afraid of him for a brief second. "There is no situation between Cutter and Leetah, and your chief better realize that. Otherwise, he will stand no more chance . . . than this." Rayek savagely cut into the boar's throat, fury written in his face. 

"Don't try to intimidate me, Rayek. It won't work. If you have something to say to Cutter, say it to him yourself, without the act. If you can get your point across that way." Ebony's tone was disparaging, but she was afraid. No elf should harm another, and yet she could feel his fury within her. It may just lead to something more frightening than a threat.

Rayek approached her, glaring. "It was not an act, Huntress. It was a warning." Ebony instinctually put up an arm to shield her eyes, and suddenly Rayek was frozen solid.

"You . . . son of a rotting human! You tried to freeze me again!" His gaze must have gotten caught in Ebony's armband, reflecting back at her. It was the only explanation. Ebony stared at him for a long moment, then shoved him down to the ground. When she was satisfied, she walked away, furious.

**Author's Notes**:  
Kudos to Heather Grimes for her idea about Ebony's trick on Rayek. She deserves the credit for noting that a reflected gaze would freeze Rayek rather than whomever the real target was. Heather, thank you! It really helped. Now you know what Heather did for me. 

## Chapter Twenty-Eight

### Hand

"He did what?!" Ebony's sharp voice made Skywise flinch. 

"Challenged Cutter. Apparently, it's something he can do, and if Leetah says Cutter has to deal with it, then he does." Skywise shook his head, of the same opinion as most of the other Wolfriders. Cutter should just get it over with, and let Leetah get back to Rayek.

"So what does this challenge entail?" Ebony's question was answered, not by the stargazer, but by her chief.

"There are three trials." Cutter's voice was weary and devoid of life. The charade had barely begun and he was already ready to end it. "The trials of Hand, Head, and Heart. If I can beat Rayek, then I win Leetah. That's what it means." He sat down in the cave he shared with his soul-sibs, tired and disappointed.

"Cutter?" Ebony's voice had changed. She could see what this was doing to him, the way denying the Recognition had changed him. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he was not in his best form. "When is the first trial?" 

"At dawn." Ebony looked toward the sky, and saw where it was just beginning to turn a light grey. Dawn was almost upon them. "What can I do, Cutter? What help can I give you?"

Cutter shook his head, then stood again. "I'd best go. Will both of you come and watch?" His soul-sibs nodded mutely, then watched as Cutter made his way down to the village.

"What's the point of this, Skywise? Whether Rayek likes it or not, Cutter and Leetah have to answer Recognition. It will kill both of them if they don't." Skywise shook his head, then sighed. The stargazer moved toward the opening, not waiting for Ebony. She sighed, talking to herself. "Maybe he just wants to humiliate Cutter for what Cutter and I did to him. I hope that is it. Whether Rayek wills it, Recognition will be answered. I will not lose Cutter." 

Ebony stayed in the cave for some time more, unable to really do anything and very tired herself. It was she who stayed up with Cutter when he couldn't sleep at nights. He needed company, and trying to sleep at night instead of during the day had her body all turned around. Besides, she loved him.

Finally, she moved down to where the contest was, curious to see just what this trial was all about. "Cutter!" Ebony moved toward Skywise's voice along with her chief, both arriving from opposite directions. "Here. Wear the lodestone for luck. It led us away from the fixed star--away from our old life--to here. Maybe it will guide you now." Skywise handed Cutter the small trinket he had gotten from the troll caverns, and Ebony stiffened. It had been days and she hadn't really thought about the journey here, or the fact that one of their number had been left behind. She spared a swift glance over at Moonshade and sighed in relief. The tanner, it seemed, was also caught up in the Now of Wolf-Thought. Perhaps soon things would return completely to normal.

"Thanks, Skywise." Cutter moved away from them both, and Ebony shivered despite the heat already moving through the desert. Skywise glanced over at her, then sighed, putting his arm around her and drawing her close. It was a comforting gesture, and one which Ebony yielded to without a thought.

The trial of Hand began, a test of strength, balance, and agility. Blindfolded to prevent the use of powers, the two contestants could not see the twin poles upon which they must balance. But Ebony could. She grinned slightly, already knowing to whom this contest would go.

The opponents were placed atop the poles, and Suntoucher spoke. "One fall loses all. Ready yourselves . . . . Begin!" Immediately, the surrounding area erupted into a cacophony of voices. 

"Good luck, Blackhair!" Treestump's deep voice boomed out above the rest, and Ebony looked up in shock. She had not expected anyone else to have the same wish. From her vantage point, she could not hear the conversation going on between Treestump and Pike, but she could guess that Pike was not happy about Treestump's wishing luck to Rayek.

"Give up, Flea-scratcher. No one can beat me at this game." Ebony turned her attention back to the trial, just hearing Rayek's sharp words. 

:Rayek's never had to take on a Wolfrider before, though.: Skywise's words caressed Ebony's mind, and she smiled slightly. Her soul-brother was right. Wolfriders grew up learning to walk on branches about that size; even when the winds were fierce they must know how to hold their balance properly. This would be easier for Cutter than Rayek suspected. As if to echo her thoughts, Cutter spoke.

"Hah! This is easier than walking a tree branch in a light breeze!" The two had joined hands, doing their best to yank each other off of the poles, and Rayek now used that to his advantage.

His swift jerk nearly toppled Cutter, and Ebony grinned, muttering softly, "Well, maybe a heavy breeze." Skywise reached up from behind her, tousling her curly hair affectionately. She shook her head, grinning back at him, then returned her attention to the game.

Cutter and Rayek exchanged insults as much as they exchanged yanks. And the insults became simpler and crueler each time. Ebony sighed. Perhaps Cutter would not win this trial, but even so, there were still two left. And then, the moment she looked away, it happened. Ebony heard a dull thud of a body hitting the ground, and she looked back to see Cutter grinning widely. Rayek merely glowered back.

**Author's Notes**:  
The next part will most likely be reasonably short. For those of you wondering just how close Skywise and Ebony are, please remember Cutter's comment to Rayek years and years later about perfect happiness. The picture I'm referring to shows Cutter's entire family together. I have a feeling that Cutter, Ebony, and Skywise share something akin to that. More friends than lovers, but still a great deal of physical intimacy.

## Chapter Twenty-Nine

### Head

"No!" Cutter's furious cry caught Ebony's attention, and she looked over at him. "You can't have it!" Shaking her head, understanding completely, she moved over to Rayek.

"Why do you persist in this, Blackhair?" Ebony stared at Rayek, more curious than anything. When Rayek turned to face her, he seemed surprised. "You should know that Recognition cannot be denied." Rayek looked away, and Ebony could see more clearly.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" But by the time she finished, she was talking to thin air.

Cutter and Rayek were taken to a cave, and would have to make their way back to the village. And the rest were left behind.

"Savah? May I speak with you?" Ebony's worried voice caught Savah's attention, and the two moved away from the rest of the villagers.

Savah nodded towards Ebony, prompting her. "Why are they doing this? I mean, why is Leetah allowing it?"

Savah sighed softly. "Perhaps she is afraid. What would you do if you Recognized someone you didn't even know?" Ebony looked away, shaking her head furiously.

"I wouldn't do this to him. It's not just about whether or not she knows him. It's just about a cub. A cub that she and Rayek could raise as their own. She doesn't understand." Ebony's frustration was short-lived as Savah stilled her words with a calm hand.

Ebony stalked away, coming face to face with Leetah herself. "Ah, the healer. How has *your* sleep been, cub?" Ebony glared at Leetah, who stared at her.

"Cub? I don't understand . . . ." Leetah's confusion came from the same place that her stubbornness came from, Ebony supposed.

"You're acting like one, after all. It wouldn't be hard to just get this over with and have all of us go on with our lives. But you have to drag it out and hurt Cutter in the meantime. Those are the actions of a cub. I see no point in denying you the title if you want it so badly."

With a nod, Ebony walked away, berating herself for losing her calm so completely.

"What was all that about, Ebony?" She jumped at the sound of Clearbrook's voice. 

"I don't know, Clearbrook. Things were so much simpler in the Holt. I knew what everything meant there. Things are so different here. So complicated. But it seems like we're all getting hurt here, and I can't do anything to stop it."

Clearbrook smiled gently, touching Ebony on the shoulder. "I know. Cutter is my chief, too. It's not like you, though, to yell at someone like that, though." The moment Clearbrook finished, the two of them heard laughter in their minds.

:Not like her? You must be kidding!: Ebony looked around and saw Strongbow approaching. She smiled in embarrassment. 

"He's right, you know. I mean, I earned my cubname." The three of them shared a tight smile, remembering Ebony's cubname and just how hot-headed she had been. The three moved off, awaiting the appearance of the first one back.

When Cutter arrived, the Wolfriders cheered. But as Ebony looked toward Leetah, all she saw was the pain on Leetah's face.

**Author's Notes**:  
Ummm, since I went by the RPG for the ages of Cutter and Skywise, I plan to use the same source for all ages told therein. According to the RPG, Rayek and Leetah are both over 600 years old. Considering Ebony's insult, I thought you might be interested. 

## Chapter Thirty

### Heart

"Cutter, it will be okay." Ebony stood over by Cutter, trying to help him when in her own heart she couldn't say whether or not things would get better. She was ready to rip her hair out, and her own attraction to Rayek didn't help matters. If only there was someone she could ask advice from. In the past, that person had been Longreach, but he was gone. And with Cutter's problems, there wasn't a single Wolfrider she could turn to.

Cutter looked over at Ebony, seeing the signs of sleep deprivation and helplessness, and smiled sadly. "I know it will. But why does she have to do this to me?" Ebony looked away, unable to say anything.

"We come now to the trial of Heart, the last and most difficult test of all." Savah's voice rang out, cutting off any conversation. "For either of you to win, you must overcome your greatest fear."

"Then the contest is ended!" Cutter's voice rang clear. Ebony jumped, looking at her chief in shock. "My greatest fear is for the safety of my tribe. I would not change that if I could!"

:You can't just give up, Cutter!: Ebony's frantic Sending stopped short as she heard Savah's next words.

"How little you know yourself. Buried deep in your mind are fears that you never imagined were yours. It is from those that I shall select the appropriate test for each of you." She placed her hands near Cutter's head, the tips of her fingers just barely touching his forehead.

When she lifted those same fingers, he was shivering. And she did the same thing to Rayek.

Ebony was chilled to find out that she was just as worried about Cutter's opponent as she was about Cutter himself. She listened closely to what Savah had to say, hoping that there was something she could do to help. She just wasn't sure which one of them she wanted to help.

"For Cutter's trial, we must go where the carrion birds nest, and where the wind moans sadly, like a beast in pain. We must go to the Bridge of Destiny, where others in the past have tried to prove their courage . . . tried, and failed." As the tribes journeyed up the side of the mountain, Ebony could resist looking at Rayek, wondering what was going on in his mind. Cutter had already beaten him twice. And he was someone who didn't like to lose . . . to anyone.

When they finally reached the top, Savah outlined the test. Cutter had to walk across the Bridge to the opposite side, touch the sun symbol, and walk back. Ebony and Skywise looked at Cutter expectantly. "This should be easy for you, Cutter. Why, I've seen you walk a tree branch no wider than this without stirring a leaf."

Cutter's voice, when he finally answered, was tremulous, frightened. "But it wasn't so far to fall, Skywise. Never so far to fall." Ebony touched Cutter's shoulder, glancing back at Rayek. How could she be attracted to someone who put her chief and soul-brother through this? But his expression was cold and hidden from her.

"Give it a try, lad! She's worth it, isn't she?" At Treestump's words, Ebony shook her head slightly, glaring this time at Leetah. She just stared past Ebony at Cutter. Ebony looked back at Cutter, watching him take step after slow step onto the Bridge, hoping against hope that he can do this. And suddenly, she saw him look down, and she knew what was coming.

"He's losing his balance!" Her cry echoed down through the gulf below them to the rocks at the bottom, bouncing back up and reminding her even as she saw what was happening. She grabbed Skywise's hand and inched out onto the Bridge, unsure of what Skywise was doing. When she reached Cutter, she held his arm, strength flowing through her from an unknown source, and she dragged him back to safety. 

"Can't do it. My heart's beating like a ravvit's." Cutter's comment was shaky, and the others laughed in shock.

"How dare you?" Ebony's words were for Rayek, not Leetah, but they both looked up in alarm. She was standing in front of Rayek, glaring at him. "How dare you do this to my chief? How dare you subject him to this trial just so that you can prove that you're superior to us? Well, I've got news for you, Rayek. You've been beaten twice already by this _barbaric_ Wolfrider, and you'll be beaten again. You're just not good enough." Rayek couldn't even speak, and Ebony turned her attention on Leetah.

"And as for you . . . you ought to be ashamed! Recognition is something that we all have to deal with, whether we like it or not. You're making yourself sick, you're making our chief sick, and what are you accomplishing? Nothing! If you want this elf after everything is done, you can have him! The two of you would deserve each other. But as far as I'm concerned, just get the thing over with and leave each other alone!"

The other's stood in shocked silence, watching Ebony warily. It had been years since she had gotten so angry. She had been a cub at the time. Only Cutter spoke in the silence that followed.

"Leetah, if I die for you, what would be the sense?" 

Ebony just stared at all of them, then turned and walked back down the mountain. No one followed. She found out later that Rayek was gone, that Cutter had won. And she found out later that Leetah was still being stubborn.

**Author's Notes**:  
Well, now you've seen Ebony's temper. What do you think? I think she got over her attraction pretty quickly, don't you? Ah well. I hope you enjoyed these parts. Take care, and hopefully I will write some more soon!


	7. Chapters 31-35

**Dedication**:  
These chapters are dedicated to Koy, my best friend. His caring has seen me through thick and thin, has made a lot of this past year worthwhile, and has made me a happier person. Thanks Koy. They are also dedicated to two new members of my household, my kitties Fog and Perci. :)

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter Thirty-One

### Regrets

Ebony climbed nimbly up onto the rock, staring back at each of her tribemates in turn. They all returned her gaze, waiting for Cutter. He would have to be present to start the Howl. Only one elf stared back in anger, her pain still not completely assuaged. It was, Ebony supposed, too much to hope that it would be. And Ebony considered that.

Finally, Cutter showed up, and Ebony stared at the transformation which had befallen him. He was gaunt, bones sticking up against his skin in an undignified manner. He seemed exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. She nearly cursed Leetah for bringing this upon her chief before considering that Cutter could do something about it, if he really wanted. He was certainly charming enough. Just a little too good-hearted for his wellbeing.

Cutter began the Howl with little ceremony. It seemed that his heart wasn't in it, and Ebony could understand. But she couldn't do anything about it. Time passed, and it came time for Ebony's part in the Howl. She only prayed that she could do the story justice.

"Several years ago, an elf was born to Moonshade and Strongbow, a precocious little cubling who wanted nothing more than the entire tribe's love. And she had it. There was not a tribemember here who didn't love her as they would their own cubs. Not one who wouldn't give their life to insure her safety . . . ." At that, a voice interrupted.

"Except one!" Moonshade's blazing eyes fastened on Ebony, searing her with their intensity. "Get out! You aren't one of us, you never could be. Just go away. You don't deserve to be here!" Strongbow clapped a hand over Moonshade's mouth, but the damage was done. Before anyone could say anything, Ebony leapt down from the rock she was positioned on, leaving the gathering.

As she hurried away from the Howl, she didn't notice the diaphanous folds of pink that surrounded the interloper. But the interloper noticed her. 

Ebony found a small pillar of rock, perching upon it as she considered the way her life was going. "I don't understand it," she whispered into the night air. "What happened?" But in her mind, Ebony knew what happened. She hadn't saved Warbler. 

A low voice floated out through the night, bringing Ebony out of her trance. "What happened, kitling?" Ebony's head jerked up, and she saw Savah standing before her. 

"Savah! I didn't hear you approach." Savah smiled a gentle smile, and touched Ebony's shoulder as she lowered herself down to sit beside the dark-haired huntress. Ebony smiled back at Savah, burying her feelings of rejection for the moment.

"I could hear some yelling from my hut, and I was wondering what was going on. I looked at the group of Wolfriders up on the ridge, and I noticed that you were not among them. Care to tell me what happened?" Savah's kind eyes and patient smile reminded Ebony of Joyleaf, who had been much like a mother to the huntress.

"Before we came here, when the humans burned us out of our Holt, one of us was killed." Ebony's eyes were faraway, her expression sad. "She was only a cub. Moonshade was her mother, Strongbow her sire. I was going to teach her to hunt. We noticed that she had wandered off too late to do anything."

Savah touched Ebony's shoulder, a questioning look on her face, and Ebony nodded slowly. She knew that the Mother of Memory wanted to see what had happened, so she opened her mind to the regal elf, allowing Savah to see exactly what had happened and Ebony's own self-disgust.

Savah's eyes widened for a long moment, then she drew slightly away. Ebony nodded slowly, understanding Savah's wish to move away from such horror. But to the storyweaver's surprise, Savah sighed softly and began to speak.

"It wasn't your fault, kitling. We both know that you could not have saved the elf-child."

"Yes, Savah, but I could have tried! I should have done something other than keep Moonshade from going to her cub. And now she hates me, and I can't blame her."

Savah regarded Ebony for a long time, then sighed once more. "Come to my hut tomorrow, and we will begin trying to heal this pain. Perhaps together, you and I can help Moonshade as well. But now, I must sleep. These old bones are not as resilient as they once were, and I am tired. Sleep well, little Wolfrider. I will see you tomorrow."

And as Savah walked away, Ebony stared after her, wondering why the Mother of Memory would want to help such a silly memorykeeper. With a self-deprecating smile, Ebony stood, walking to the cave she shared with Skywise and Cutter. For now, she would have to try to sleep. Perhaps Savah was right, though. Perhaps together, the two of them *could* help Moonshade.

**Author's Notes**:  
This section has taken a long time to get out, I know, and for that I apologize. This one part has gone through about three name changes and incarnations because of problems on my computer. Please forgive me, and enjoy!!! And I'm guessing that Savah is the closest the SunFolk *or* Wolfriders will ever come to having a psychologist.  I can think of at least two people who will need her help . . .

## Chapter Thirty-Two

### Recognition

"I don't like it. Cutter's ribs are starting to stick out like bare branches." One-Eye's proclamation reached Ebony's ears from inside the cave, and she moved back to the group sitting with Clearbrook. She agreed with One-Eye, but she couldn't do anything about it, no matter how much she wanted to. As she passed Moonshade, she didn't even get a glance. The temperature had dropped so much between the two of them that every day Ebony expected to see white-cold on the ground outside. "That Leetah's got him so turned around he forgets to eat or sleep." 

Ebony sighed, nodding her agreement as she drew out her knife and began sharpening it. Scouter looked a little confused as he spoke. "I know. Cutter told me Recognition is like sitting in a thorn bush gulping overripe dreamberries with a sand flea up your nose." Ebony laughed a bit, adding on her own description.

"Only if your leathers are too tight as well." 

Scouter nodded. "And it's supposed to be good for you. I hope I never have to go through it."

Scouter's lovemate, Dewshine lay on the rocks at his feet, resembling a cat. "Nor I. Love is much more pleasant. Think of Nightfall and Redlance. They aren't Recognized." 

All of them winced as they heard Moonshade's icy voice float up from where she was tanning a hide. "Well, hopefully Leetah will come to her senses soon." They all shook their head at Moonshade, then looked at her lifemate.

:I say he should just take her, and to the humans' cookfires with what she wants.: Ebony sighed once more, moving back to the front of the cave, where she could see Cutter. Again, she didn't even rate a glance from the angry tanner. :Leetah claims the right of choice, but there is none. Recognition is Recognition.: Ebony agreed with Strongbow, remembering her own argument. For a brief moment, she wondered where Rayek was, and if he was coming back. Then, her thoughts fled as she watched Cutter's gentle wooing of the SunFolk's Healer.

Though she could not hear the words, she had some idea that Leetah was changing her mind. Perhaps with a bit more time, Cutter could convince her. Then she saw the two of them start, and noticed that Shenshen had approached. Leetah's cheerful younger sister grated on Ebony's nerves, especially since she saw that whatever progress Cutter had made seemed destroyed. 

She hurried out of the cave, just in time to catch up with Cutter. "What happened, Cutter? It seemed to be going well." 

Cutter glanced at her, then turned away. "So, you were watching me? Was it just you, or the entire tribe? I assume you saw me make a fool of myself? Go away, Ebony. I don't need your stories right now, or your company."

Ebony fell behind, staring at Cutter's back as he walked away from her. Perhaps she didn't belong here. Perhaps she *should* have tried to rescue Warbler so long ago. It would have been better than being banished from her tribe this way. She turned back to the caves, intending to get her things and leave.

**Author's notes**:  
Hmmm, I wonder how much longer it will be before Moonshade finally makes up with Ebony. Could be years.  I'm enjoying this little problem between them. You know? Anyway, now that I've started back on this series, it's nice. 

## Chapter Thirty-Three

### Stampede

Ebony heard Scouter's frantic voice, though she couldn't make out what he was saying, and she went to the mouth of the cave, ignoring her belongings for a moment to find out what was happening. As she got outside, she saw Scouter jumping up and down, pointing out to the Bridge of Destiny, yelling something about big animals heading toward the village.

She walked down to Scouter, grabbing his upper arms and glaring at him. "Easy! Now, what are you yipping about?" It was at that moment that Cutter and Skywise showed up.

"Zwoots. A whole big herd of them!" Ebony stared, then looked over at her chief. Their earlier conversation seemed forgotten as the two of them digested this information. Scouter's father, One-Eye approached.

"Hear that?" He motioned back to the Bridge again, indicating the rumble coming from that area. "All that noise scared the things up from the chasm where they live. 

Skywise shook his head. "That doesn't mean we're in any danger. It's a long way for the beasts to run under the hot sun. Maybe they'll tire out or turn aside before they get here." Ebony grinned, nodding her agreement.

But two of Skywise's numerous female friends laughed. "You don't know how strong zwoots are." The girl speaking was in a pink ruffle, which made Ebony cringe slightly. 

"Or how stupid." The other girl, in a skin-tight blue top, seemed more regal than the first. But her giggle indicated otherwise. "They will get here."

It was at this point that Minyah, one of the farmers of the Village spoke. "Nothing stops them unless they plow head-on into something they can't knock over. You should have seen my garden after the last time!"

Ebony and Cutter's eyes blazed, and they both spoke together. "What?! You mean this has happened before?"

Suntoucher turned to Cutter, knowing that he should speak to the chief about this. But he answered Ebony's question all the same. "Once in a great while . . . ." His eyes softened, growing sad as he continued. "It was Rayek who first journeyed to the canyon, alone, on foot. And it is only he, with his exceptional powers, who has been able to capture and tame the few beasts you see here." Ebony looked up at the mention of Rayek, smiling sadly. Suntoucher seemed to sense her feelings, and nodded at her comfortingly. "They have proved very useful to us, but when the entire herd is driven to flight, there is nothign we can do but get out of their way."

Cutter was the first to speak this time. "So you're going to let these zwoot things kick holes in your houses and tear up your food plants and you won't try to stop them?" Ebony looked at Suntoucher to see his answer, and so was surprised to hear Leetah speak.

"What would you suggest, Wolfrider? A net?" Her tone was almost affectionate, Ebony was surprised to hear, but she didn't understand the cryptic question. Cutter seemed shocked, though. He stared up at her for a moment, then turned his attention back to Suntoucher. "Sorrow's End is our home now, too. We Wolfriders fight to protect our territory. We'll turn the herd before it reaches the village and have fresh meat tonight in the bargain." The Wolfriders called their wolffriends in, and when the animals arrived, the tribe began to prepare. 

Ebony ran into the caves, followed closely by Dewshine. The two gathered up what ropes they could find, then headed back out into the sunshine. Leetah was surprised to see the two of them heading back, particularly the smaller of the two. "Dewshine! Y-you're not going with them, are you?!"

Ebony looked back, staring at Leetah in confusion. "Of course she is."

Leetah grabbed Ebony's arm, holding her back as the other huntress went on ahead. "It is not a maiden's place to . . . ."

Ebony's laugh was cold. "Leetah, Dewshine is one of our huntresses. She is someone I would not want to leave behind." Leetah looked away, but Ebony continued to press. "Now may I suggest that you leave Wolfrider business to the Wolfriders?" With that said, she caught back up with Dewshine, and the two shared a laugh.

In the final stages of getting ready, Savah approached Ebony. 

"The other Wolfriders have been given covers for their heads, and I thought you might like this one." The sash was red, black, and gold. "It was Rayek's before he left. I think he would want you to have it." Ebony regarded the sash for a moment, then threw it over her head. As she drew it close, she could almost smell his scent. She shivered slightly, remembering the way she had felt, then put it out of her mind. It wasn't important at this point. Moments later, the tribe moved out, positioning themselves at the base of the Bridge of Destiny. Ebony could feel the pounding of hooves from the zwoot stampede. 

Cutter had the tribe wait until the zwoots had approached very close. And the wolves charged head-on into the herd, scattering to run alongside the animals. Ebony pulled out her sword, wielding it well as she pursued her own beast. "We'll drive them through that gap in the big rocks ahead. It leads to a dead-end!" Cutter's words brought Ebony back out of the reverie she had been in, reminding her that as wonderful as riding Blackbriar was, there was a reason she was riding.

They herded the zwoots past the village, and immediately, she heard Strongbow's thoughts in her head. :We saved the village. Now the hunt can begin.: Ebony nodded her approval, immediately throwing herself into the hunt. She looked around for a moment, analyzing the situation. She was, once again, on her own. 

She rode into the fray, choosing her prey with the utmost care. No young must be killed, none who were healthy or could bear little ones.

Only the old and infirm could be killed. And she found one who was old and slow enough not to be too much of a problem. She rode alongside the zwoot for a time, analyzing its movements and planning the way she was going to bring it down. And just as she decided to start, she heard a panicked yell. 

She moved away from her chosen target, trying to find the source of the fear. It was not long before she found what she was looking for. Scouter was trapped against a healthy zwoot's neck, and the animal was huge. Ebony muttered a low, angry sentence, and headed for the young elf. And then, as she was making her way over there, she saw Dewshine thrown away from the zwoot to land against a large rock. The girl was knocked out, and the zwoot was headed right for her. It was going to trample her. Ebony was too far away to do anything, though she continued riding as fast as she could. Blackbriar seemed to sense the urgency. She pulled out her crossbow, aiming quickly, not really noticing what was happening. She fired, then looked at the situation again. Leetah had Dewshine in her arms, and was running ahead of the zwoot as fast as she could, though not fast enough. Ebony's bolt, combined with the arrow that Strongbow had fired, had killed the zwoot, saving both elves. And Scouter was freed from the zwoot's neck. 

Ebony came to a halt slowly, watching the outcome of this warily.

Dewshine seemed too still to be safe, and Leetah was obviously unhappy with the Wolfriders. Cutter spoke. "Little cousin . . . " His grief was obvious to everyone, Wolfrider and SunFolk alike. And Ebony closed her eyes for a long moment. She heard Cutter's voice again. "She could die from a blow like that. Leetah, please help her." His pleading tone sparked something in the dark huntress, and she rode over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know I've disappointed you in many ways, but I'll do anything--even go far away forever--if only you'll . . . ." 

"I don't care *what* you do! Just let me do my work!" Leetah stormed away into her hut, carrying Dewshine with her. 

**Author's Notes**:  
One zwoot stampede and Ebony forgets her plans to leave the village. Don't you just love her? This is the first time I've written about hunting, so please give me a little leeway. I was trying to remember how wolves hunt, and this was the best I could do. :) It's been *years* since the report I did on them. I hope you enjoyed!

## Chapter Thirty-Four

### Considerations

Ebony followed the healer into her hut, not knowing what to think. Leetah had just blown up at Cutter, and yet still seemed to be willing to heal Dewshine. And Dewshine was so still, her face so pale. Ebony shivered, for a moment flashing on another face, one with black hair, with something red on her face. The huntress could almost place remember . . . . 

She shook her head, clearing it, and noticed that Cutter had not come in. She looked out the beaded curtain, and saw that he was heading back to his cave. She had a good guess as to where he was going, and she knew that nothing she could say to him at this point would do anything. She moved over to Skywise, who was standing on the other side of the doorway. He took her in his arms, holding her gently as they watched Leetah work. And finally, Dewshine moved. 

When Ebony saw Dewshine was okay, she waited to see what more Leetah would do. And she was not disappointed. Within moments, Leetah asked for Cutter. 

"He's gone." Skywise's words were cold and disappointed. Ebony glanced over, seeing a pouty expression on his face. 

"What?! Oh, that foolish, infuriating barbarian. He misunderstands everything!" Leetah rushed over to the doorway, just in time to see Cutter and Nightrunner moving away from the village very slowly.

"Does he? You've made it pretty clear that you don't care if he stays or goes!" Ebony got into the action, letting out her anger on Leetah a second time. And Leetah did not disappoint them.

"You barbaric *oafs*! You're just as thick-witted as he is!" Leetah barked the words into their startled faces, then shoved them aside. "Now get out of my way!" And she stormed from her hut. Ebony and Skywise exchanged a grinning glance and celebratory hug, then moved away from each other, Ebony leaving the hut herself. She went the opposite way from Cutter and Leetah, giving them their privacy. 

She wandered through the desert for a while, hunting only vaguely. More than anything, she was thinking about the pairing that Cutter and Leetah would make. With Rayek out of the way, Cutter had his freedom to woo Leetah for a lifemate. And it could not hurt to have a healer, even one so stubborn, in the tribe.

Focused as she was on her thinking, Ebony did not see the snake, or the shadow following her, until it was too late. Her foot came down on the snake, which reared to bite her. It was only the shadow's quick reflexes and magic skill which saved her. She moved away from the snake as fast as she could, falling into the shadow's arms. The arms closed about her, lifting her and then the shadow jumped away from the snake before it could break off the spell which paralyzed it. When they were far enough away, Rayek lowered Ebony to the ground gently. 

"Thank you." The words were husky and shaky. He nodded at her once, almost smiling. She had the strange idea that it had been a good boost for him to show off his skills in such a light. 

"If you're going to be the protectors for the Sun Village, you will have to learn to watch out for snakes. They are very dangerous." 

Ebony was still trying to catch her breath as she nodded. "I understand. Are you coming back to the village? You don't have to leave, you know . . . ." 

Rayek shook his head. "I do. I love Leetah. I have been defeated by the wolf-chief, but that does not mean that I would give up. If I stayed here, I would only hurt her."

"And yourself." She smiled slightly, understanding. Something about this elf, something she couldn't name or understand, drew her to him. She touched his face gently, and he leaned into the light caress. "There are those, even in my tribe, who will miss you, BlackHair." Her smile grew, and she saw his eyes widen.

"Will you be one of them, Storyteller?" His question, so innocent, nearly made her cry.

"Yes." Her simple answer let out a breath of air, and this time he touched her face. He drew the scarf down from her head where it still rested, running it through his fingers with a tenderness she had never expected from him. "Savah gave that to me. She said it was yours." Ebony made a move to take it off, but his hand stopped her.

"Keep it, and remember me. One day, perhaps Leetah can tell you enough so that you can tell a story about me." He gazed into her eyes for a long moment, and then she felt herself stiffen.

When she came out of the spell, he was gone, and the wind had blown away all traces of footsteps. She caressed the scarf held in her hands, and stared out into the empty desert.

**Author's Notes**:  
Well, an interesting end for a would-be couple, don't you think? Too bad that Ebony won't be seeing him again any time soon. But I'm sure that now that she's open to other loves someone good for her will come along. That was a fun part to write, though. Take care, and enjoy. (BTW, for all of you Rayek-lovers out there who don't think I did him justice or something like that, you know my email address. I don't mind if you flame me!)

## Chapter Thirty-Five

### Surprises

Another celebration was in order this evening, this one to celebrate the outcome of the Wolfrider's hunt three nights ago. The Wolfriders had successfully integrated into the Sun Village, and the celebration was a boisterous one. Wolfriders and SunFolk alike seemed to enjoy themselves, but there were those who seemed to notice Rayek's absence with less than enthusiam. Ebony was one.

She wondered what the dark-haired hunter would have done had he been subjected to such frivolity. Especially considering the fact that Leetah and Cutter had announced that they were lifemates. It was something she supposed she would never know. Suddenly, Skywise grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the dancing.

"What is it?" Her question was answered abruptly as he pulled her to stand in front of a small bush. She glanced back, then looked in surprise at Redlance, who grinned back at her. Not long after that, Dart pulled Cutter and Leetah up to the group hiding the bush.

"Here they are." His childish voice made Ebony smile, and she glanced over at the other cub, Newstar. 

She heard whispering coming from Cutter and Leetah, but couldn't make out what they were saying. And then Treestump's loud voice boomed out. "Well, don't just stand there, cubs! Show 'em!" The group parted in the middle, moving to the side to show Cutter and Leetah the little bush. Cutter's reaction was happy enough to please everyone.

"Ayooah!! *Dreamberries*!! How did you ever . . . ?" His question trailed off, but Treestump answered anyway. 

"It's Redlance's doing."

"You grandson of a treeshaper! I *knew* your powers would show up someday!" Cutter clapped Redlance on the back, then pulled back, curiosity on his face. "But I thought dreamberries didn't grow in the desert."

"They don't," Redlance answered. "But Pike stuck some seeds in his belt pouch." 

Ebony gave a startled laugh. "Trust Pike! Forest burning down around his ears and he can't forget his one true love. Where is he, anyway?"

Skywise grinned, looking back at the bush. "He's just making sure the berries are ripe enough."

That said, they all fell to the dreamberries, enjoying as many as they could pick without endangering the still-young bush. And when all were consumed, the partymembers moved off to their own private parties. Moonshade approached Ebony, a strange look in her face.

"Huntress? I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the other night. I had no right to say what I did. I saw the other day how much you would give for the tribe. And you are one of us." Before Ebony could say anything in response, Moonshade moved away to Strongbow. 

Two surprises in one night. It was a good evening. The dark-haired huntress moved out of the village to the rocks overlooking the desert. And she believed that she could just see a lone figure making his way across the starlit sands.

**Author's Notes**:  
Well, I'm finally out of book 1. Whew! I didn't expect to finish at the rate I was going. And I still have so much to tell about. But I can rest for a little while, at least. Moonshade came to her senses, ;) Ebony is getting better about losing Warbler, and Cutter and Leetah have admitted that there is something between them. All is right in the world, for now. 

Shade and Sweet Water . . . .


	8. Chapters 36-40

**Dedication**:  
To Chrissy, for her help, support, and friendship. 

# Ebony's Weavings:

## Chapter Thirty-Six

### These Dreams

_Ebony stood on the rock ledge, staring out at the desert. She could almost imagine that she could still see Rayek's tracks headed back toward the Tunnel of Golden Light, but it had been an eight-of-days, and the wind had already obliterated all traces that Rayek had ever come this way. Something within Ebony wouldn't let him go without a fight, some sense that she and he would have been good friends, as good of friends as he ever could have been with a "barbaric Wolfrider."_

The thought brought a smile to her lips, but it was a sad smile, and it didn't reach her eyes. She thought about everything that had happened, and she wondered what had gone wrong, why he had been so tender to her, and so angry at the same time. Why had Cutter's entrance spoiled everything that could have happened with him and any other Wolfrider?

But even as she considered the question, she knew the answer. Leetah. The soft healer had held Rayek's eye in a way no one else ever could, and nothing Ebony could have done would have changed his mind about it. So Rayek had to leave, and Ebony watched after his lone shadow as it slowly faded from the Sun Villagers' memories.

She was silent as a shadow herself these days, not joining in the celebrations wondering what her place in this tribe truly was. And she often came up here, visiting the place she had last seen Rayek. It was her place to think, her place to consider what was happening, and why they were even here.

Today was different, though. As she sat there, she felt someone come up behind her. She smiled, remembering how concerned Skywise had been when she had started disappearing the way she did. He had followed her, no doubt planning to talk some sense into her, some happiness that she was here and Rayek wasn't. And the person behind her touched her shoulder as greeting, rather than speaking. Ebony's smile reached her eyes now, and she turned.

It wasn't Skywise at all, was her first thought. Her second was to launch herself into this elf's arms, to gather his body to hers and hold him close. And her third thought was his name. Rayek.

Rayek had not been prepared for her "assault," Ebony could tell. He stiffened at first, then relaxed again as he realized that she was hugging him in welcome. And she finally pulled away, smiling into his eyes. "You're back!" she said, huskily. Her tongue felt thick, and her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't think you'd come back. You were so angry."

"Maybe I just wanted to see Leetah happy," he said hastily, and Ebony could tell that Rayek was not sure he liked her greeting. Or perhaps he was afraid he liked it too much. He saw her look, and something made him change his words. "Maybe I wanted to see if you_ were happy." He paused. "Are you?"_

"I am now," she asserted, grabbing his hand and leading him down to a small ledge. "I like this view." Her hand dropped from his, and he ran his own hands over her shoulders, touching her gently. His lips touched her throat, and Ebony growled softly. "I like this, too."

She sat bolt upright, looking around the cave in desperation. Another dream, just like all the others. It had felt so real, she could almost believe that somewhere in this cave of hers, Rayek was waiting for her. But that was ridiculous. He was probably long past the Tunnel of Golden Light, if he had even survived the trek through the desert, if he had found the Tunnel easily. He could be farther away now than she had ever journeyed herself, and she would never know. Because he would never come back.

Ebony hugged herself tightly, listening to the silence of the cave she had once shared with Cutter and Skywise. And she cried.

**Author's Notes**:  
Poor Ebony. She's fixated. Of course, she gets that from me. I am, after all, a contributing member of R.A.S.H. But seriously, it's been almost a year since I wrote the last Weavings, and after such a long disappearance, it's nice to be back. I'm hoping to have these stories posted regularly now, so if you like the series, bookmark the Table of Contents and check back with me periodically.

## Chapter Thirty-Seven

### Home Sweet Home

"Admit it, One-Eye. You should take my cave and you know it!" Ebony's grin was contagious, the others found, and they smiled themselves as they watched One-Eye and Ebony argue. Ebony shook her head, pushing back dark curls with one hand. "You and Clearbrook wanted to cave with Scouter, Dewshine, and Treestump from the first. And that cave is more than big enough for all of you. I just rattle around in it like a single tooth in aged wolf's mouth."

Clearbrook shook her head, laughing slightly. "Lifemate, Ebony has made a good point. Perhaps we should accept her generosity." One-Eye nodded again, thanking Ebony as he gathered up an armload of furs. They all knew that it wouldn't be hard to move Ebony out. Two or three furs, and she'd be a distant memory in the cave.

As Ebony stepped out of the crowded cave, she noticed Savah standing in the rocks below. Heat crept up her face as she remembered her dreams and she wondered what Savah would think of Ebony's fixation on the old hunter. "Sweet Water, Savah. Didn't expect to see you here!"

Savah smiled the smile of the wisely ancient, and nodded at Ebony. Only when the dark huntress was right before the aged elf did Savah speak. "Shade and Sweet Water to you, huntress. I heard your complaint, and I think I have a good answer to it." Savah's words puzzled Ebony.

"Complaint, Mother of Memory? I have no complaints . . . ." Inwardly, Ebony cringed. Had Savah realized how very much Ebony wished that Rayek would return?

"You mentioned you were rattling around in your old cave. And this one also seems large for just one elf." Ebony nodded, and Savah smiled. "As it happens, there is a hut in the Village that would be well-suited for your purposes. It even offers a small workroom to make weapons."

"It's Rayek's old hut, isn't it?" Ebony stated grimly. She saw Savah nod peacefully, and she shook her own head. "Savah, I can't. It's not right." But as they approached the door to the hut, Ebony couldn't help but peek inside.

What she saw surprised her. Here was Rayek's hut, and it almost mirrored her own cave. Nothing in it of interest. It could almost be believed that he didn't even live here. Well, he didn't. But it could be believed that he never had. She turned questioning eyes to Savah.

"He was a loner, little huntress. Much like you are. I suspect that the two of you would have been fine friends, had he stayed. Instead, I can only offer his hut and duties to you. The Sun Village can use a good huntress, and you can use a new place to live. It is a fine trade."

Ebony nodded slowly, accepting what Savah said. As the Mother of Memory left, Ebony slipped into the hut, wandering around. And her eyes fell on the soft cushions that made up Rayek's bed. She walked over to it, and she could still catch a slight whiff of his scent. This would not help her dreams . . . .

Ebony shook her head, going over to a small pitcher and basin sitting on a ledge built into the wall of the hut. It was obviously for washing, and the pitcher was bone-dry. She shook her head, deciding that the first order of business was to go fill the pitcher with some water. Perhaps that would help to make the hut hers.

The trek took a few minutes only, and Ebony found herself staring at the walls of the hut again. It was beautifully decorated, though she couldn't imagine Rayek doing it. Most likely, Leetah had insisted. Ebony could imagine that with ease.

As she looked at the walls, she noticed a small door to one side of the room. When she opened it, she saw it led downwards, into darkness. Trusting her eyes, she slowly walked down into the darkness. And she could barely make out anything, until she found a small candle and some rocks that would make flame.

She lit the candle, then gasped as she slowly turned. _This_ was where Rayek had truly lived. It was a workroom of weapons, spears, knives, everything. But more than that, it had his personality more than anything that Ebony had ever seen. She couldn't even begin to describe it.

She ran her hands over some of the weapons, touched the workbench in awe. And then she saw it. A necklace, perhaps, fashioned after Rayek's own necklace. Three claws hung from the golden cord. But the cord was braided, and peeking out of the braid was a black cord of some kind. Was this necklace for Leetah, or for someone else? And why would Rayek have made it in the first place, if he was leaving . . .? Would she ever know?

**Author's Notes**:  
Ebony strikes me as the right person to take over Rayek's duties. And who knows? Her thoughts of Rayek may fade over time. She may even find a lovemate of her own, rather than being a loner.

## Chapter Thirty-Eight

### Two?

"Remember, two gourds full of dreamberries say it's a girl." Pike's reminder made Ebony laugh, and she nodded. "And two say it's a boy, Pike." It didn't really matter to her what the cub was. It was a celebration, because it was a cub. That's all that mattered.

In the past two years since Cutter and Leetah's Recognition, Leetah and Ebony had reached an uneasy friendship. Ebony found it hard to forgive the brash healer for hurting Cutter the way she had, and Leetah found it difficult to deal with the aloof Wolfrider. But, because Cutter was at the core of both of them, they learned to find ways around their discomfort. And now Ebony was waiting impatiently for the cubling to arrive.

She saw Cutter walk to the door, saw Shenshen push him out of the way. She laughed at that, remembering Rain trying to keep Bearclaw out of the den as Joyleaf gave birth. And she laughed harder when she saw Cutter pull his sword on Shenshen. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, and she slowly moved away from the door, allowing him entrance.

Cutter was gone for a long time, and when he returned, he had a surprise for them all. He bore, in his strong arms, two bundles. Skywise was the first to find his voice.

"T-two?" Skywise echoed what they all felt. Shock, surprise, disbelief warred within Ebony as she strained to find her own voice and failed.

"Uh-huh. Boy _and_ girl." Cutter's grin was wide enough to split his face, and his eyes shone with a deep pride. Ebony finally made her way to her chief's side, and he put one of the bundles in her arms. Ebony held the cubling gingerly, looking down to see bright blue-green eyes and dark skin. Cutter nodded to her bundle and said quietly, "Our daughter. This is our son, here." And he held up his own bundle. The twins had been cast out of the same mold, it was obvious, but they were not identical. Anyone with presence of mind could tell them apart. But Ebony was amazed to hear some of the Villagers commenting on how they couldn't tell the differences between the two.

As Ebony held the cubling, she wondered for a brief moment what would have happened if Crossbow had lived, if he had been able to lifemate her. And she considered what their cublings might have looked like. Black hair, brown eyes. And if that cub was anything like the sire, a smile as bright as the sun after a rainstorm.

Ebony's eyes filled with tears, and she handed the bundle over to Skywise, who looked at her in alarm. Mumbling something about gourds, she ran off, back to her hut. And once there, she threw herself down on the linens that made up her bed, crying piteously. It had been so long since she had thought about Crossbow. She had never dared let herself, because her tribe needed her. But now, now she had time, and it still hurt like a fresh wound. And what was worse, her image of her cub slowly changed to a small one with curly black hair and amber eyes. And she sobbed more, certain that she would never know that feeling, and would probably never know anything other than what it was like to serve her tribe.

"It's enough." Her words lacked conviction, so she repeated them, again and again, until she had convinced herself. "The tribe is all I need." And perhaps, by the end of her mantra, she believed those words. Perhaps . . .

**Author's Notes**:  
Ebony can live without love, but she's had to for several years now, with no end in sight, and now she doesn't even have the two she used to share furs with when they got bored. Skywise and Cutter are paired up, and she's still alone. It's going to take some doing for her to get used to it.

## Chapter Thirty-Nine

### New Students

"Do you think someday I will be as good a hunter as Father, Ebony?" Ember's soft question made Ebony smile as she looked at the younger elf. Ember was her star pupil, and the two of them were like peas in a pod. All of the Villagers and Wolfriders commented on it. And Suntoucher often teased the flame-haired cubling that one day she would grow up to be a dark huntress herself. But Ember was more concerned about growing up to be like her father, the chief of the Wolfriders.

"Yes, Ember. Perhaps, someday, you will even be a better hunter than Cutter. Only the High Ones know for certain." Ebony's words pleased the cub, who ran off to tell her mother what Ebony had said. And Ebony smiled after her.

Ember had been Ebony's student almost since birth. And Ebony loved her role in the young elf's life, loved the fact that she was such a part of Ember's "now". And Ebony and Leetah had long since reached an acceptable accord. Ebony now even liked the healer, for all that it had taken three years for that acceptance to come.

As Ebony looked out over the desert, another young elf came up, this time pulling softly at her tunic. She looked down to see bright yellow hair and blue-green eyes, and she grinned again. "Ebony, will Father like me if I don't grow up to be like him?" Suntop's questions always had a way of cutting to your heart, Ebony had noticed, and now was no exception. She squatted, looking the little elf directly in the eyes.

"Suntop, your father loves you, and always will. If you don't grow up to be chief, you'll grow up to be someone else he will be proud of. That much, I am certain of. Don't try to be what you aren't, little cub. Just be what you are." She grinned again, and swung him into her arms. 

At that moment, Minyah appeared, a bushel of plants in her arms. "You love those cubs as if they were your own, Huntress. Why not give some thought to a lovemate and family yourself, instead of stealing Leetah's all the time?" The old Villager had a smile on her face that Ebony couldn't help but answer.

"I'm content as I am, Minyah. I have a family here, Skywise, Cutter, Leetah, the twins. And I have a place here. What more do I need?" And as she finished, Suntop jumped from her arms, dancing around her in happiness.

"That's right, Ebony! Be what you'll be! Just like you said." His small form danced patterns of sunlight between the two older elves, and Minyah grinned once more.

"Just don't forget that there are others out there who search out your company, Huntress. The furs grow cold when slept in alone." Minyah walked away, and Ebony nodded. It had been months since she had thought about it, but the furs _were_ cold whenever she slept these days. Perhaps Skywise would share . . . 

**Author's Notes**:  
Ebony has gained two new students, and she loves them both. That's something I've always liked about Ebony, is her sincere love of cublings. And she's finally gotten rid of her Rayek fixation. That's great too. Whoo-hoo. Soon we start book 2. I'm looking forward to it. 

## Chapter Forty

### First Howl

Ebony stared out at the assembled Wolfriders, and grinned softly. She had long considered the idea that perhaps the twins were old enough to join a Howl, but that had been up to Cutter. And tonight was their first taste of what it was like to be a true Wolfrider.

Everyone had come, from Strongbow to Rainsong, she noticed. But some were not as comfortable in their place as they had been in the past. Somewhere along the path, they had become set in their ways, Sun Villagers in their own rights. And Ebony wondered when Cutter was going to face that fact.

But Leetah was there, and she no longer seemed out of place. Where some of Ebony's tribe had become Villagers, Leetah had become Wolfrider. She was part of the tribe in as much sense as Ebony was, and Ebony liked that. It was a good feeling, knowing that there was always someone there to help. Which is why she loved her tribe.

And Ebony grinned as she noticed the expressions on both twins' faces. Shock and delight were the primary expressions, but that was not all. Within Ember, she could feel a sense of rightness, a sense that this was her place. And within Suntop, she could feel unease. As always, he was slightly uneasy with the idea that he was a Wolfrider.

Ebony frowned at that. She loved Suntop, and wanted to see him happy. But he would never truly be happy as a Wolfrider, and everyone could see that. Ebony had to wonder what place there was out there for him, though. As she thought about it, she noticed him walking around the circle, and she made a place for him beside her. He grinned, cuddling against her as she turned her attention to Cutter.

"It is the first Howl my cubs have been able to join us, and I want this to be a true memory for them. Pass around the dreamberries! Let Ebony tell her stories. Let the tribe sing. Let us wake the Villagers with our happiness!" Cutter's enthusiasm gripped everyone, who in turn grabbed handfuls of berries and settled down, waiting for Ebony to begin her stories. And she noticed that while Ember did as her father, grabbing as many dreamberries as her little hands could hold, Suntop did as Ebony, grabbing none. This, too, was a difference, and Ebony sighed gently as she noticed it. Someday, something would happen, somehow, Suntop would find his place. But that would not be today.

**Author's Notes**:  
Okay, so it's short. I didn't have much to write about. The next five chapters begin the story of book two, begin the Quest. So for those of you who have been waiting, here it is!!


End file.
